


The Zengaria

by ChsisAnialation



Category: Highschool DxD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChsisAnialation/pseuds/ChsisAnialation
Summary: David and his father, sister and brother move for a change in scenery, but David sees a vision that holds a nasty surprise for David. He is forced to brave things he could never imagine when he becomes a devil. Or is he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Zengaria](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/236437) by ChsisAnialation. 



> Basically the same as my other story on fanfiction.net.

Chapter 1 prologue: I am David, who are you?

As I fly in my plane to my new home I start to get excited about all the fun and new adventures I'll have with new friends and a new school. I am 18 years old and stand at 5'7 with my back straight and my little brother 4'7 at age 12. My older sister, by a week, is 5'5, but still bosses me around.

"David!" Sarah jabs my elbow. "Quit getting excited. We are only here because Dad got a job here."

Ben runs from across the aisle to us. "You say that because you had to leave your, as you call it, boy toy."

"Kids be nice to David." I start to say thanks to dad. "It's not his fault that we are leaving our old place. I just wanted to get a change of scenery. I don't even have a job yet!"

Sarah walks to the front of the plane to argue with dad about his decision. As long as I start my adventure in the new school, I will stay out of most peoples way. Although I had a few friends, I picked them because I observed things quietly and that made them act like them self around me. I don't like to have total popularity because I don't care for that kind of thing.

I will listen to my favorite music in class when the teacher allows us and act like I am the most well behaved person in school. My favorite actual band is (I don't own this name, but I am a fan of this band) Linkin Park. I pull out my sort of big phone about to listen to music.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have landed and you may file off the plane. Please have a nice day."

New home

I open the door to our new home in a hurry and see the movers already had things in place like we wanted it. How they did it is still a mystery. The house is a two floor building and blue and green. I run upstairs looking for my room and end up finding my stuff in a room that spans three queen sized beds, but only had one in the corner by the window.

My TV hanging on the wall in front of the bed caused me to squeal in happiness. My dresser next to the door full of my clothes. Someone knocks on our new door startling me. Sarah opens the door and two seconds later slams shut. "Who was it?" I asked. Sarah runs upstairs fuming.

"Some pervert who couldn't take his eyes off my boobs." My sister absolutely hates perverts. Especially when they perve on her. She stopped a second and turned towards me. "I bet you won't come home with at least one new friend."

"Can too!" Realizing she played me I decided to do the same. "Bet you won't come back with a new boyfriend."

"Hell I won't! I'll come back with the...damn you got me good." Laughing I headed into bed with the dark covering me in its loving coat of warmth.

I wake up to a red headed girl outside a weird house. Her mouth started moving with no voice with it. I got up off the ground with a sense of happiness. Usually when I wake up and somebody is here and can't be heard it usually means that it will happen real soon.

A voice breaks the silence that occupied all my earlier dreams. "You think we don't know of your presence, scum? We will find you and kill you! Your kind should have died during the war!" A hint of fear rose up from my spine to my neck. Signalling that another reality was about to be shown.

The scene changed to one of a brown hair boy dieing by a spear in his stomach and a cloud of feathers. I look around for a answer as to why he appears to be killed by a bird. I turned my head to the side a see myself jetting away from that scene. I look to a tree ahead of him and a girl with a glowing spear that seemed to be made of light. She had on just barely any clothes. I tried to yell for him to look out, but he was impaled through both my shoulders. He whales a silent scream that I imagined.

A soft angel like voice spoke out filling me with confidence. "This is unfortunate for you indeed young child. I have a gift for you. If you accept then you and your two siblings will be able to fly and manifest a mythical sword that your heritage had long ago forgotten, control fire or attempt to control a power your heritage destroyed after a cold and merciless war between four races millenniums ago."

A voice from my heart yelled number three. "I chose number three." I was shocked to hear my voice in my visions. A pain swept through my body causing me to see red.

I woke up and saw words that made no sence. Instincts took over and I said them out loud. "Bach nabta mutaga of Zengaria." The pain vanished and replaced by my normal status of life: weaker than a bully.

I look to my alarm and noticed it wasn't plugged in. I ran out to the kitchen and looked at the clock and saw it was only six o'clock in the morning. I walked out the door to school leaving a note that I left to check the school out.

I pull out my phone and listen to (as I said not mine) Linkin Park song Bleed it Out. I closed my eyes and sang a part out loud. "I've opened up these scars, I'll make you face this!"

I opened my eyes and finished the walk to school. I put my phone away and walked around the school looking for the house that was in my dream. I knew it was around here because it had a unmistakable feeling to it. I circled the school two times and found nothing. "Crap. This is talking to long."

"What are you doing?" A female voice asked from above.

I look up and in the window of the school the red haired girl from my visions was there. In my traditional happy, but cautious voice I respond. "I'm a new kid. Can you tell me where my first class is?"

She stood there analyzing me most likely. I stare right into her eyes with an equal analyzing intensity. She smiled and a finger poked my back. I turned. A short white haired girl stared into my eyes. Creepy is all I could think. "Follow me." The pain from my dream decided rips through my head.

"Aaahhh! Ouch!" I fell and gripped my head.

White hair kneeled down and looked at me with a straight face. "It's okay. Let the pain flee." Whatever is what I had thought. Feeling that that was the best advice I'll be getting I'd give it a go. I let go of all thoughts and cleared my mind and the pain went away as fast as it came.

"Thank you, White Hair." I got up from the ground smiling.

"Call me Koneko, kid." She said with a unamused tone and face. "Follow me."

She leads me to my class and I thanked her and took a seat in the back. I closed my eyes and fell asleep for ten minutes. The teacher poked at my head. "Everybody is waiting."

"Alright." I walked to the front of the class and waited for the last guy to barge in.

"Okay you can start." The teacher said.

I put up three fingers. "Three...two...now."

A brown haired boy ran in sweating. "I finally got a girlfriend!" The boy yells out. Everybody, even the teacher, gasp.

I just stand there emotionless. "That's nice." I walk in front of the board with a attempted cool look. I write down my first name only. "I am David. And may I ask of all of you not to call me David Bowie?" I walked back to my seat calmly.

I sat there imagining things and ignored everyone until the bell for lunch.

I walk outside not particularly hungry. I look towards the gate and, out the corner of my eye, saw the house from my dream sit there. "Morning blindness I guess." I told myself. Feeling a tug to the place I walk close to the place. I find a nice shaded area under a tree near the house and decided to take my down time there. I just lay down with my back against the tree and a tall dude, about 6'2, walks over to me.

"Give me your money or else." He threatened.

"What are you on? This isn't fifth grade, moron." I said irritably. He cracks is knuckles and his neck trying to intimidate me. "Very scary. Like I said earlier jerk. Buzz off I don't want to have to fight."

A cruel smile curled to his ears. "Screw the money, I now want your blood on the ground." Seeing as to I had no choice, I got on my feet with a swagger hoping to scare him off. But if anything, it pumped him up more. He ran up to me and my left eye. I reeled back in pain. "Seems to me your just all talk, maggot. You know what? I'll let this go if you just give me HALF of the money you have."

"Screw you." My instincts said instead of me. He punched my gut hard barley keeping from puking. He proceeded to knee me in the jaw. I fell to the ground and he took my money, phone and keys to my house. "Crap." I lay there bleeding from the mouth and slowly growing a black eye.

Koneko walks up and hands me all the things that were stolen. "Don't lose to that guy again, Zengaria." She walked into the house leaving me even more breathless than when the bully punched gut.

I start to believe that she is an angel sent to protect people and talk their way into or out of anything. I turned to the direction and changed my mind. The bully laying unconscious and bleed from the nose. "Demon is much more appropriate terms for her." A faint laugh came from the top window of the house. I look up and see the red haired girl and waved to her. She waved back giggling. I walked halfway to the gates and was stopped by the red headed girl. "Hello again."

"Hello indeed." She clears her throat. "I am Rias Gremory, how are you...um..."

"David. Just David." I replied.

"Well David, why are you leaving school grounds during school hours?"

I looked for an excuse, but couldn't find one. "I was going to look for a place I had heard about."

"Town square? With the fountain?"

How did she know? "Yeah. Have to go there and prevent someone from dieing." I accidentally let the truth slip.

She crossed her arms. "Well I can't have you leaving until school is out. Besides, you can't even defend yourself." She said bluntly.

"Can you show me after school?" I asked politely.

"Maybe. Although-"

A huge white light blinds me. My eyes focused again and I was at the place with the boy who died. This time he was alive with a girl. The two turn to face me with cruelty written all over their face. There eyes glowed red yellow and green and grew zigzagged wings. The two had slightly different wings, but had a same goal. I didn't know what it was, but I imagined it wasn't very nice.

The boy points to his left. I look and my little brother was staked in the head and gut and my older sister is naked and bruised all over and barley breathing. She started to burn and turned to ashes. I run at the two, but the boy and girl already made their move. They trip me and I close my eyes as I fell into a hole of fire.

I opened my eyes and was in a hospital bed. I look around and nobody was in the room. I still had my clothes on and I walk to the window of the room and realized I was close to the ground and I could jump and not get hurt. I looked to the sky and seemed to be about dusk. I jump out and run to the gate and out in search of the town square. I found it in ten minutes flat and seen the girl whisper in the brown hair boy's ear. "No! Stop this at once!" I called out. The brown haired boy looked at me surprised anyone else was awake. "Something is here to kill you!"

The girl transformed into a different girl that wore strings for clothes. She also grew two wings the were zigzagged and held a presence anyone would turn and high tail away from the area. "Casualties were not in my job description, but you will make good target practice." She threw a spear at the boy and impaled him.

"I couldn't stop it..." I feel her spear close in and go right through me. I touch my chest where it hit, but nothing was there. Not even the hole. "How?"

The angelic voice comes back in clarity. "You training begins now. Your power has awakened and now use it. For now try to accept that you couldn't stop the poor kid's death, that will awaken part of your skills. To avoid any damage, create a powerful sword and punch anything and gain power for each strike you give and receive. Remember you can only use one of these at a time."

"I just can't stand it..." The feeling of uselessness penetrates me. Tears stream down my face fluently. "I never knew him...but...I will...avenge him!" I accepted this and ran to the girl and punch the right side of her head as hard as I could.

Her ear started to trickle down her ear. "Nice hit. My turn." She grew two spears and stabbed one in both sides of my chest.

I coughed up blood and fell dieing. "You...wi..wi...will...DIE SOMEDAY!" I shouted.

"Don't we all eventually? Just happens to be your time." She laughs and disappeared in a cloud of feathers.

"Can't... be...my...time." I fall dead with defiance.

Next Morning

"I'm Akeno. Not going to die yet, now are we, hmm?" I look around and find myself in my bed. I turn over and a black hair girl was staring at me against my body.

I look dow at myself and had no clothes on. "You have no clothes on either, do you?" I asked scared.

"Nope." She replied like it's a normal thing everyone does. My fear starts to grow immensely. "Don't worry David, we didn't lose our virginity."

"Thank god!" I cried out in a low voice.

"Unless you count butt sex." She said casually. My face turned extremely pale from the news. "Haha. Just kidding. Tell me everything that happened up to this point."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: not everything here is mine. You can tell what is though.

Chapter 2: Devil and Zengaria problems

I sit in my room debating my sanity while Akeno put her clothes on. Did I really die? "I can't say exactly. Are you sure I'm not dead and YOU were just killed and put where I am?"

She makes a sigh noise. "Yes I am sure. I honestly can't see why she chose you to be here."

The memory of the boy blasts through my head like when I was stabbed. "What about the other boy? Is he...dead?" I asked afraid he is.

She smiles sweetly. "No, Rias is dealing with him right now." A picture of the boy being tortured pops into my head. She must have noticed. "He is fine. He only took one light spear in his stomach. Seriously though, who killed you two?"

I put my hand to my chin. "I don't know for sure." It's true I don't know for certain. "All I can say is a mutant bird is responsible."

I turn to Akeno to see if she is done getting dressed, and she only has on her bra! I quickly turn back in embarrassment. "Let's head to school. We have a meeting with the group."

"You mean there are more than you?" I head out my door and closed it. I walk down stairs and out the door never bothering to write a letter. I get to school ten minutes later. As I get to the gate I see the brown hair boy and one short bald boy with circle glasses.

Brown yells. "Don't you remember her!?"

The other boy moves his lips, but I can't hear from this far away. Brown throws his head back in frustration. I ignore them and head over to the tree from yesterday and lay down. "This is nice. Peaceful and quiet."

A minute passes and Akeno motions me to follow her inside the house. I get up and walk in feeling a change in the air. The first room consists of a couch in a L shape and some chairs with a table in the middle. "Nice place. Well nice meeting all of you, see you people later."

I turn to walk out, but Akeno grabs my shoulder. "Come on, don't be like that." I utter a tiny cry of nervousness.

Footsteps sound across the room following it is a door shutting. "She is right, David. Sit down and relax. You have been excused from all of your classes because of last night."

I turn back around and Rias is sitting on the top of the couch. "Sorry, but I...uh...have to...check on the boy! Yeah, that's it!" I wait for a second to hear her approval.

She sighs happily confusing me. "I made sure he is OK. Sit down." Seeing as I have no choice I walk to the couch and sit as far away from the two as I could. "You have any questions before I start explaining everything?"

I think about the war that was mentioned in the vision and how my race is supposed to be dead, although as far as I know I am human. "Yes. What is-"

She sighs irritably. "Breast size? Double D."

I decide to sit in a chair farther away. "No." She mouths the word 'woops!'. "I heard about a war and a deceased race. What's up with that?"

Her eye brows shoot up in disbelief. "That is not important. The deceased race were called Zengaria. Not many know of them because they just stopped existing. I believe I read a book on them. They were a peaceful and extremely powerful race that was created by the hate and will of all humans, devils, angels, fallen angels, neko and countless other supernatural species.. I think one said all, but one got rid of their incredible powers. The one is said to have only locked his or her powers so that someday they could rise again." She explains.

I start to think of the voice that guides me. The voice that told me to accept the fact I couldn't prevent a death. "I wonder..."

The angelic voice speaks again. "Reckless curiosity killed the cat."

"And reckless satisfaction brought it back." I finished.

The feeling of the strange energy slowly starts to fade. The weight falls off my shoulders and I feel comfortable again. "We'll just ignore that. Anyway, you were brought back last night by me." She waits for a reaction while I wait for further explanation. "And we are-"

"Angels! Well maybe not Koneko because did you see that jerk on the ground yesterday?" I rant cutting her off.

She eyes me with intense death stare telling me to shut my face. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, devils. There is two more members named Kiba and Issei. I believe he would have died if not for you." I nod my head nonchalantly and freaking out in my thoughts. How does this work?! I only tried to save a guy and I get stuck with devils! I mean I wasn't a saint and didn't care for church, but come on! "We all have wings here." The front door I came in through opens and I turn to look and Issei and, I think, Kiba walks in.

"Before anything else I have a very serious question. Do angels crap HOLY CRAP!" I ask cracking up me and Issei up.

Issei recovers and looks around. Rias explains everything to Issei. Including she is our master and we are based on chess pieces. Issei is two pawns and I am, as she says it, classified.

Demonic wings spring from everybody's back finally getting me. "What the!?" I fall back in my chair making everyone laugh. Koneko stands above me keeping a straight face. "Thank you for not laughing, Koneko."

"Sure." Is all she says. I set my chair up and sit back down.

Rias clears her throat getting everyone's attention. "Tonight we will be going to the abandoned warehouse. We know the drill except the new guys. See you all there."

Warehouse

I walk into a place labeled The Abandoned Warehouse. I hope this is the place. Rias and crew stare waiting for me. "OK now that I am here, what are we going to do? Pray to Satan? Human sacrifice?"

Rias walks to me and slaps me. I rub my cheek lightly. "We don't do that! We are here to kill a stray devil. You and Issei will watch while the others kill it."

"Sorry." I say sheepishly.

Four giant monsters smash through the roof and spread in four directions. "What that hell!? Spread out! Issei and David follow who you chose!"

Rias goes for the southern, Koneko goes North, Kiba goes East and Akeno goes right.

I sit down in confusion. "I going after Rias, see you later!" Issei runs towards Rias leaving me alone.

A huge monster falls through the roof startling me. "All Zengaria must be dead!" The thing says. It has six tentacles on bottom and on top is half a rotting woman.

"Burst into action to gain a speed boost from this feeling." The angelic voice calls out. I do just that. I sprint into a fast flat out run and let instincts take over. I run around the thing three times in 15 seconds and the thing is HUGE and had tentacles flying at me. On the third run I use the speed I gained and jumped while forming a sword of blue light from my powers. I slice off a piece of its tentacle making it shoot out yellow blood and shriek. However, the tentacle stopped me from reaching the top. I make another three runs and jumped on the wall and jumped off it where a tentacle hit destroying where it hit. I soar at its head, but it blows out fire. "Inevitability fills your mind, but remember a first. Learn three now. Remember all later." The sword disappears and I fly through the fire at the thing's head. The flames stop and I resummon the blue sword and stab it throw the heart. The rotted mouth slides into a grin. I flip over it bringing the sword up, down and through cutting it in half to the point the two half's are hanging off each other by bloody intestines. "Sickness has a rule too." I raise a brow. "Do it away from me."

I roll my eyes regaining control of my body. "Is there a way to get rid of the body?" I ask the voice.

"Yes, but you must be so mad that you can't control it. One of the powers you gain is Incinerate the Damned. It starts out as a simple punch and if it hits it will incinerate anything. Your a good soul so I don't think you will get it. Only one Zengaria EVER had achieved that move. So let Rias deal with this." The voice explains with interest.

I jump off the thing and land on the floor. I look around and there were holes everywhere. "Yes. Let R IAS take care of this. I can agree to that."

I go to walk towards Koneko to see how she is hanging. She is standing at the hole she had went through.

"You were wiped out yesterday by the weakest bully yesterday and yet you now won. You obviously just acquired your powers, but are quite skilled at using the skills of not preventing something. Impressed me even." Koneko compliments with a straight face.

I look for words to say, but Akeno grabs me from behind and squeezes me, rubbing her boobs against my back. "That's my favorite little buddy! See I knew it was a good idea to bring him back!"

Kiba walks in front of me and puts his hand out. "Good job kid. That was impressive the way you jumped and stabbed her and cut her. For a beginner, that is." I shake his hand.

Rias runs up in front of me. "Looks like you also have a Sacred Gear."

"Actually Rias, he is a Zengaria." Koneko points out showing the faintest smile.

Rias tiny smile turns to a huge smile. "Riser is going to regret ever wanting to marry me." Rias muttered under her breath.

We each head back to our homes. As I get onto my street a short blonde girl in a nun outfit gets a door slammed in her face. She walks this way for some reason.

"Are you OK?" I ask feeling sorry for the girl.

She looks up at me. "Do you have a place I could stay for the night?"

I think of what my dad would say. Then I think of how badly I could rub Sarah's in the fact I brought a friend home. "Of course. I don't want anything back. But could we be friends? Check things out tomorrow? Tomorrow is the best day of the week after all. Saturday!"

"Thank you! And yes." She says excited she found a place to stay.

I show her my house and walk in and got my dad agree to let her stay the night on a tiny mattress on the floor in my room.

As I get the small mattress ready I walk to the blonde. "What's your name anyway?

"Asia Argento. What is yours?"

"David. I want you to take my bed. I'll take the small one." I offer.

"No, I can't. I'm just a guest."

"It's OK. I believe the guest should sleep the most comfortable." I urge nicely.

She smiles. "If you say so.

I flip down on the tiny mattress and sleep like a rock.

And here is a STRIP of what'll happen next!

David and Asia hang out most of the day and have fun. The 'mutant bird' girl comes back for...both of them!? David is forced to outrun her with Asia as the feathers fly like the wind. Will Issei know WHO the bird is? The showdown between whatever the girl is and Rias peerage will happen! Or is there something unsaid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a great day/morning/afternoon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ownership bull crap. Here we go!

Chapter 3: Day of fun and games

I am standing in front of Asia in her nun outfit while standing outside a mall. Asia is sweating and speaking fast with no voice. I look past her and feathers were twisting around and starting to form a mutant bird that I know too well.

"David, you are going to go through a tough time from here on out. Your life as a clueless human has ceased and you must become stronger. This opponent, this GIRL, is far stronger than you. But one move can change the ENTIRE fate of a fight. Here is a riddle to screw your mind with: When sadness fills your heart, look for a place that fills everyone with hope. When one is not good enough, two will blow one away."

"No idea what you just said, but one thing. I hate riddles! I suck at solving them, I suck at making them, I hate them!" I yell with frustration.

"Not my problem, now is it?"

Angel voices are probably just waiting forever to do things like this. "Can I have a hint?"

"No." The voice recedes to the abyss.

I fell the tingle up my spine meaning I am going into another vision.

A tall young man with short blonde hair and light blue eyes is kissing a girl with thirteen others in a line in the main room of the house near the school. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko make disgusted faces while Issei stares jealous. A me of the future is behind him and tapes a paper to his back lightly. He stops kissing and said something and a girl of his attacks Issei and knocks him to the ground and future me then slaps the man on the neck extremely hard. So hard it left a mark. The man fell a step in front, spins around and unleashed a giant hell fire burning where future me was standing.

I stretch my arms out and open my eyes dealing the scare of what I witnessed.

"Awake already? It's only 8:00 in the morning." Asia says sitting on my bed. I sit up and yawn.

"Yeah. But you were up since 5:00 this morning." I say attempting to trick her.

"How did you know that?" She asks worried I am evil.

In a way I am evil. Not my fault though. "I didn't. You just confirmed my theory. Don't worry about anything. Can I ask you something?"

She smiles filling the darkest soul with hope. "I don't know. Can you?"

"Haha. Got me. What were you looking for? Last night I mean. I didn't realize it last night, but you had a look of being lost. In my last home I was stuck in a bad neighborhood and my dad had to bail me out.

13 years flash to the past

I ran far from my home. I wanted nothing to do with my family at this time. Sarah had told me that she overheard Dad say he was going to give me up for adoption.

Being I was 5 I was scared and ran away. "Why daddy? Why?" I wept running.

"Wait! David! Not that way!" My dad yelled out way back behind me.

Him and his friends, or as he calls them, peerage chased me down. Tao tall girls and two guys including dad ran to me.

A taller man with dirty blonde hair and a black and white dress suite grabbed my arm and held me. "What do we have here girls and boys?" He said and seven guys and girls appeared out of nowhere behind him. "The kid of a dumb ass devil. That is for sure."

Dad and his friends show up and attacked. Dad had punched the man holding me and he dropped me. I ran away from the violence and got lost in the town.

Right now

"My dad finally found me again on the second day I was missing and found out my sister lied and she was grounded for six months." I finished taking a deep breath.

"You didn't have to go through a whole story. But I was looking for the church around here." She says smiling proudly.

I get up and walk to the door. "Looks like I am ready. Are you ready though?"

She nods her head and we jet to the nearest fast-food restaurant: Double FR. "Do I want to know what that means?"

"I don't even know. Best not to." We walk out with only a couple Sprites.

As we walk around and enjoy everything I realize that this, too, is my first time actually walking around town. I think I should keep that secret.

We walk into a mall named Wally's Place. "Are you sure you want to go in this one?" I ask recognizing this place from the vision.

She isn't sweating, so that means nothing is happening yet. Still..."I am sure. Something is just telling me to go. When we are done can you walk me to the church to Lady Raynare?"

I think of what churches are here in town. "I can take you to the only one I know. I seen it on a map, so don't blame me if I get it wrong at first. In about an hour I'll take you."

She makes a fake offended face. "You don't like me?"

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean...I like you! I mean...I like you as a friend!" I rant quickly.

She laughs. "Your a nice guy. If not for your eerie aura I would consider you an angel sent to protect people."

I laugh, more out of the fact she is so nice. Although she does notice a eerie aura around me. "Thanks. I think. And I really never wanted to be a demon or anything special though. But even as an angel there will always be a enemy. If every evil dies out a new evil will rise." I think a second about what I just said. "I'll shut my mouth."

She smiles knowingly. "I know how you feel. I am stuck with something I never truly wanted. But I want to help people, so I will use it to help."

I wonder what she means. I ignore this and walk to a fountain in the middle of the mall.

"I am going to need some luck on my side today." I flip a coin into the fountain and whisper. "Give me luck and keep bird-girl far away from me."

"What did you wish for?"

The girl I saw by Issei before walks behind Asia. "When I start to run, run for the door. Quickly."

I quick walk behind the girl and trip her and jet towards the exit and jump over a bench and burst out the doors. I look ahead of me and see Asia sweating. I run up to her and pat her on the back.

"I wished not to see her, but I am written with bad luck all over."

"I think that was Raynare." She says hurriedly. I realize I just screwed myself. "Why did you do it!"

I look behind her and the feathers are forming rapidly. "She killed a boy I know. I seen it. One light spear and tried to kill me. Let's jet!"

"Oh, what a surprise. Asia and the casualty. Two casualties and one person. Interesting. Now come with me Asia. Unless you want the boy to die. Although the boy is going to die either way. Heard he was wanted dead." The girl slightly yells. I believe that the girl is Raynare's human form.

Reynare stares at us with searing violet eyes. She is wearing blue jeans and a red shirt that says, Bitch please. I have way more swag! Her hair flowing down her back.

I wonder if I could play stupid..."I'm sorry, who are you ma'am? Why would you want to kill me? What do you want with my friend?"

"I will have use for the girl, boy. And let me refresh your memory." She dashes at us and touches us and transports us to a clear open field.

Mall parking lot.

A man yells out. "What the hell?!"

"How?!" His wife yells just as loud.

"That was awesome!" A boy yells louder.

Everybody in the parking lot stares at the boy like he's crazy.

Back to our protagonist

She jumps and kicks me to the ground. I get up steadily. I don't want to show my powers in front of Asia. No one here knows I am a deceased race. I look to Asia's horrified face. I can use only one power without Raynare noticing. But right now I'll play it out as human.

"How did you do that?"

She kicks my gut dropping me back to the ground. "I am going to kill you. I am a unique race and I have another form. Unless the girl comes with me."

I look back to Asia. "RUN ASIA AND DON'T LOOK BACK NO MATTER WHAT!"

She runs and Raynare starts after her, but I grab the back of her collar and pull her back into the ground.

I summon my sword of blue light. "I like this sword. Don't you?"

Raynare stares wide eyes at me. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEVIL WITH A BOOSTED GEAR I SEE! WELL GUESS WHAT!" Her body changes into the feathered thing and grabs my leg. "Let's go for a ride!"

She flies into the air near the clouds. She lets go and I start to fall. "Falling are we? Sky diving isn't safe you know?" The voice returns filling me with relief. "I believe that the girl is right there." Asia is running out of the woods near a church place. "Now I know you are falling, so here is your next move. Put your arms in front of you and say, wingsuit of fate. Or just use your devil wings. I prefer the suit. The suit is way cooler looking."

I think I should use my devil wings. I push out my wings and fly down to the ground next to Asia immediately retracting my wings. "Come on let's go!" I grab her and carry her through the woods and into the city. We finally stop at a part of town at a fountain after a few hours of running and hiding.

I put Asia down and sit on a bench panting. She runs to me and hugs me. "I thought she would have killed you!" She starts to cry.

I pat her back. "We are friends, right? I'm not usually a mushy guy, but you are my only real friend here. I am not going to be screwed by life that easily."

She looks up with tears. "I thought you thought of me as a liability."

I grab her shoulders. "How could you get that idea? I never complained about anything. I even planned our trip today! Except the near death...OK I can see where you get it. You are my only friend so I will die for you."

"Good." A spear impales me through the back of my chest.

Gremory HQ (near school two days later)

I jump up and punch air. I look around the room of Rias place. "Your finally awake I see. You are just stupid. Picking fights with fallen angels." Rias says from behind.

I turn to her scared about Asia. "Where is she?!" A puzzled look crawls over her face. "Why couldn't I save either of us? I couldn't save my only friend." Tears stream down my face. I punch the floor cracking it.

Issei burst in speed talking. "Asia is in danger!"

I look up in hope. Rias half yells. "I told you to stop talking with a fallen angel!"

I jump up and grab his shoulders. "Where is she!? I will save her this time!"

Issei runs off leading me to my friend. He leads me to the church that I saw when I was falling. I should have known. I kick open the door. "Now you can master two new abilities. Frost bite, which can be used me many things. And Protective Barrier, this one can shield one to ten people at a time and will leave wide open unless you find the right combo."

"Don't need to. I'm going to kick the crap out of Raynare and save Asia." I walk in and a psycho jumps down from the ceiling. "Issei deal with this fool. I'm going to save Asia."

"Both of you go on. Me and Koneko will deal with Fred." Kiba and Koneko walk in and start fighting.

I walk to a hole in the floor. I get to the bottom and a huge crowd of the fallen were here. Raynare at the top of a huge pedestal type thing. Asia was hanging from a cross screaming in pain while a blue light was being transferred into feathered Raynare.

"ASIA! HOLD ON I WILL SAVE YOU!" I hold out my arms. "Wingsuit of fate!" My back springs out red metal wings.

I rush to Raynare and spawn my sword then spin cut her down her chest. I think that'll do it. I cut Asia down and look at her. "Are you all right, Asia?" She doesn't answer and tears form in my eyes. "Don't die Asia! Don't do this to me! I can't stand let you die!"

"Touching. She is barley alive. Without her gear she will die." Raynare walks to me. I fly out of the basement with Asia.

The man is nowhere to be seen and Issei is staring. I set her onto a church bench. Raynare kicks me from behind and sends me through a few benches. I stand back up with my eyes glowing red. I use my sword and charge at her and slash her chest up, left then stab her right shoulder.

"Give Asia back!" I stomp on her stomach.

A tiny voice squeaks into my grief stricken mind. I walk to Asia and listen. "David and Issei...thank you. You two...called me a friend while...everyone else called me a freak. I never had a better time in my entire life. For that...thank you. Never forget me...please. Because... I won't... forget you. God bless you."

Me and Issei cry out. "No! Asia don't!"

She draws her last breath and stops breathing altogether. I look back to Raynare with green in my eyes. "Green rage activated." A new power formed into my memory. Green pulse.

"Raynare... You will die!" I fire a dark green pulse of energy and run after it. It explodes and sends her into the wall. She is bruised all over and lost her right arm in the pulse. "Let's trim the other one too." I curl my hand into a fist cover in frost and punch her left arm and release another green pulse. Now both her arms are bleeding. Her wounds begin to heal stopping the blood.

I punch her face over and over and over again. I finally stop and throw her to Issei. His right arm turns into a red gauntlet with a yellow orb in the middle. The gauntlet transforms covering more of his arm.

"You wouldn't hurt your own girlfriend would you? Please help me?" Raynare turns into her human form to trick him.

I stand back holding back the urge to kill her myself. To me she killed Asia. To him she deceived him, manipulated him and killed Asia. He can decide what to do with her. I gave her a piece of my mind.

Issei stands there shuddering. "You think I'm that stupid!?" He grabs her and throws her through the wall.

"What happened here?" Rias and Akeno asks worried I guess. I point to the hole where Raynare was just getting up from. Rias looks at me and Issei and decides we don't want to deal with her anymore. A dark red aura surrounds Rias and Rias walks to Raynare and grabs her throat. "You have attempted to kill two of my friends, for this I can't forgive. In the name of-"

Raynare screams to me. "I can bring back Asia!"

I run up and push Rias out of the way. I curl my fist into her shirt and hold her up. "How then!? Tell me! Or else!" A hand is placed on my shoulder. "Hands off me. I'll get an answer soon."

Koneko's voice is all I can hear. "Revenge won't change anything. And she is tricking you, so she can live on. Just walk away. Don't be what she is: a heartless bitch."

I don't want to believe her. No. "Koneko is right, David. Revenge won't solve anything." Akeno adds.

"Just let me handle this." Rias pulls my hands off Raynare. I walk to the bench next to Asia and sit down. "In the name of Gremory you will die!" A ball of red shoots from Rias hand into Raynare blowing feathers everywhere.

"Burn in hell." I whisper under my breath. I remember Rias saying she brought me back from the dead so..."Rias can you bring her back?"

A look of hope glints in Issei's eyes. "Can you?"

She nods. "I could, but she will become a devil. Are you sure you want this?" I nod my head in happiness. This isn't her end! She walks to Asia and puts a bishop piece on her chest. "Asia Argento, in the name of Gremory I bring you back as eternal servant." Asia is surrounded by a red circle and the chess piece plunges into her stomach. The feathers from Raynare turn into a blue orb and falls into Asia's body as well as the chess piece.

A gasp of air comes from Asia so quick I jumped. Her eyes flew open at the same time. She looks to Rias quizzically. "Are you God?"

Rias laughs a second and regains composure. I poke Asia and she turns to me. "She's not. But who said I wasn't?" I ask grinning.

"Your God?" She looks to me with sparkles in her eyes. "God bless Issei and you! I guess." A growing pain form in my head, but I keep it from showing.

Rias and the others including Asia grasp their head in pain. "Don't know what that is about. Anyway I'm not God, I was just joking. Right now go with...uh...this young lady and get some rest. She will explain everything now or later." I look for Kiba to thank him and Koneko, but don't see him. "Kiba? Where are you?"

Kiba walks up the stairs slowly. "I just had to finish something."

I'll just leave it at that. We each head our own separate ways to our houses.

I walk through my door and my dad is on the couch with his head in his lap. "Hey dad. What's up?"

He jumps up and runs at me. He wraps his arms around in a hug. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean? I've only been gone to walk around with Asia." I pry dad off me a few seconds later. "Anyway school is tomorrow."

Dad clears his throat rather loud. "Today was school. And you skipped it for a girl?"

I freeze in silence. I couldn't have skipped school. It should only be Saturday. Right? I figure that the worst is that I tell him I'm a devil. "Yeah. Sorry about that. She is really nice though. And don't lie to me and say you never skipped school for mom in your school days. I hang out with her because she is a friend though, so don't get the wrong idea."

"Just go to bed you runt. And you are right." He let's me head upstairs and watch TV. A couple hours after watching episodes of College CXD I fall asleep. (Yes I did just do that)

< End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want a sneak peak at the next chapter? Fine. No promises.
> 
> Asia is safe and has become a devil! Who knew! (Everyone) Now they go back to school and work on missions for Rias. They also must make living arrangements. So that'll be fun. For us, not them.
> 
> Sorry if I screwed up the revival spell. I kind of forgot. And once again David almost died. Well thanks for reading and read you next time! Have a great day/night/morning!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References may or may not be mine.

Chapter 4: My first job is...interesting...

I wonder if I can make it to new years eve this year. I sit at my table downstairs eating my dad's Lucky Charms. I pour in the milk in a bowl and start to dig through the box for all the marshmallows.

My dad yells from upstairs to me. "Better not be in my Lucky Charms looking for the marshmallows."

I freeze in place and panic. What if he catches me? I place the box back on top of the fridge. I sit in front of my bowl and pretend I only got into the cereal itself.

"That's what I thought." He yells laughing. I will get it some time soon. "Get ready for school kids."

"I think I'm sick." I yell up to dad giving a fake cough.

"Your not sick. Your just sick of school already. I done those kinds of tricks in my day. They didn't work then either...they won't work now." He stops and I finish "my" Lucky Charms.

"I'm heading out to the cursed land." I call to dad jokingly.

"Wait for me!" Sarah runs downstairs. "I need you to take me to the school. I haven't been there because I don't know how to get there."

I laugh heartily. "Was that so hard? Wait until you come back with homework. You'll head back here, unless you want to hang with me and my...how do I put this...pains."

A loud, but soft knocks hits the door. Please let me be wrong. Sarah opens the door in the other room and I hide under the kitchen table.

Rias's voice sounds from the door. Crap. What did I do to deserve this. I was totally looking forward to school before I got here. Now I think I should get back to our old place.

Rias's thin legs passes by the table. Note to self: Tell Sarah to not let weirdos inside. Devil weirdos. Sarah follows and they sit at the table.

WHY!? "Sarah, how are you doing? I didn't know that you lived here."

I Dodge a kick from Sarah's direction. "I'm doing good. I was about to head to school with my slow brother."

How do they even know each other? I move away from another leg from Sarah. First I want to get out, THEN ask questions.

Ben runs downstairs grinning like a fool. "Hey Sarah!" He sees Rias and grins wider. "David! A pretty girl is here!"

"David lives here after all?" She walks to Ben to question him.

Sarah whispers. "If you don't want to talk to her run now."

I take off from under the table with Sarah in tow. Only because I have to show her the way to school.

As we near the school we stop running. We get to the gate and I look around for the devil girl. Maybe when I meet with everyone later, they won't know. Although Rias said we are all like family, she had a point. Family can sometimes get on your nerves. Maybe I'll grow to love them one day, but right now I will tolerate them for now.

I look at Sarah's schedule and realize she has the same class. "How did you meet Rias?"

Sarah smiles mischievously. "I found her at the mall."

I groan unintentionally. "You can find a little mall and not a big school? Anyway. Let's head in."

"Hold on. How did you meet her?"

A picture of when I saw her in a window above me in the school. Then I see the moment I die. I didn't exactly see her, but I'm pretty sure she was.

"I got her to show me where home room is. And I'm sort of in her club."

Two arms wrap around me from behind. With the hug comes Asia's voice. "Hey David. How are you?"

A look of disbelief can be found on my sister's face easily. "I'm doing good. This is my sister. How are you?"

Sarah wipes her disbelief into a warm smile. Issei comes running up and looks to me the Asia, to me then back to Asia. He groans and walks away.

Judging by the look Sarah is giving off, Issei is that pervert from the other night. I walk with Asia and Sarah to our class while talking about the dream she had last night: Pretty unicorns. I just go all guy on her at times on what I think would happen.

"Well catch you later, Asia." I say too soon.

"What do you mean? I am in this class."

I stare blankly for a second. "Well see you two after class." I tell them I may or may not fall asleep.

I walk to my seat in the back casually. The bald boy with glasses from the other day and a taller dude were staring at me thinking I don't know. I sigh. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

They take a picture and turn back around. What is their problem? Oh well. Bullies I assume.

A boy to my left speaks to me. "Look out for them two. There is one more of them, so be careful. They might perve on your girl."

I look at the boy confused. "My girl?" I don't remember getting a girlfriend already. Let alone ever.

He laughs. "The cute blonde girl."

It clicks in my mind that many people may have seen when Asia hugged me. "I don't know about my girl, but she is cool. I heard she's new here. Is that true?"

'If she was always here I would have tried for her. I'm Alex. You?"

I smile a bit thinking he could be cool to hang out with. You know. Normal friend. "I'm Jack."

Now to see if he is to be a long term friend. The teacher calls the class to attention. "I'd like you all to look up front for a moment. We have a new student and a new skipper. Asia Agento and Sarah. Take your seats."

Sarah takes a seat in the front and Asia takes a seat in the back to the right of me. I lay back in my chair and listen to what the teacher has to say. My mind wanders off topic. So if Akeno is a queen and Rias is a king does that mean...lesbian? Seriously though! That is just screwed up. Never bring this up out loud or I'm a dead man walking.

I refocus my mind on the class room for a couple hours. In the middle of geometry the class phone rings and the teacher walks to answer it. Asia whispers to me a questionable question. "What do you think of me?"

I look out the corner of my eye and turn to her. What DO I think of her? "I don't really know. I think of you as my first friend and I'll risk a lot for you, but I don't know how to think of you."

As if some what disappointed she turns back around. The teacher walks to my desk quickly. "Office now Jack."

I get up and walk to office thinking of what I did wrong. What rule did I break?

As I near the office a single girl with short black hair and glasses is outside the door. The girl smiles faintly and holds her hand out to shake. "Hello Jack. I would like to have a meeting with you in private. Follow me outside."

I shake and follow her outside. "What's your name?"

As soon as we were outside near Rias house she replies. "I am Sona Sitri. Now we need to have a great long talk. I know you are a Zengaria and need to know why you are alive."

I am just going to play stupid. Shouldn't be too hard. "What is that?"

"Don't be like that. I can sense the faint, but still there, essence of a Zengaria. And as far as I can tell, it's coming from you." She stands still waiting for a answer or excuse.

I need more information about this girl. I can't go around yelling that I am an ancient and deceased race everybody wants dead. "Sorry ma'am, but I don't know what you're talking about still."

She frowns. "Don't play stupid. I am part of the Sitri family and will not take crap from a Zengaria."

What in the world is the Sitri family? "What type of tree is that? Or is it the tree your family chops down and was named after it?"

The angel voice rains words on me again. "Don't screw with this girl. Don't need the Sitri family on our ass. Bad enough we are devils. Once again, don't screw with her."

"If their that bad, why does the girl go to school?" I say out loud.

"How should I know? Last I checked her family, too, are devils. High class devils." The voice sounds weary of the girl.

I think I will be fine. "Chill out. If she is a devil, all I have to do is dodge her red balls of destruction."

The voice starts yelling. "Different devil clans have different powers! Her family is known for their water magic! Very few have ice magic. Respect her and learn to use telepathy or everyone will hear you! She heard you talk to yourself about this, now she knows for a fact!"

I sit down on the ground and moan. "Let's meet a friend of mine." Sona says.

She drags me by the shirt into the house. This should be illegal. I mean dragging people against their will.

She opens the door and Rias is on the couch with Akeno standing by her side. I look to Sona pleading. "Please don't let her see me! We are, most likely, not on good terms!"

Rias gets up slowly. "Hello Sona. How are you?"

Sona pulls me up off the ground holding me in front of her. "How are you doing this?" I ask slightly intimidated.

"There you are David! I was looking for you this morning." Rias says while Akeno is giggling.

Sona speaks casually. "You know this boy?"

"He's in my peerage. Damn proud of him too." She looks at me being held up and sort of intimidated. "I think."

Akeno walks to Rias. "I'm proud of him."

Sona makes a grunting noise. "Then you know what he is?"

"Of course I do. I don't just put anyone in my peerage." Akeno glares at Rias. "He is a Zengaria. Got lucky. He says he had just learned this and is in the middle of learning. Don't know how, but whatever he is doing, he doing great."

I still hanging listening to the conversation. I'm in a room with three girls and I'm just hanging around.

Sona drops me to the floor like a bag of potatoes. "Well he is a rare find, that is for sure. Last Zengaria I heard of has recently been found guilty for killing his entire peerage. Although they were like family to him. Or so he said. The ones who were going to execute him can't now that he isn't in their territory."

I can't believe dad was in a peerage. Did he really kill them? No. He didn't. I am sure of it.

"Well now David is with us and he is too kind to kill us. Although the green wave was scary..." Akeno says sticking up for me sort of.

I almost forgot about green pulse. The bell rings for lunch period. I jump to my feet forgetting about my fear of water girl. "Well girls I have to go and get food from a nearby restaurant. I would ask if you girls wanted anything, but by the time I get back it will probably be time to start class. Bye!". I walk to the door and open it to reveal Asia and Issei. " On second thought I'm not hungry."

I walk to a chair and drag it to the wall away from any other furniture. I sit down and close my eyes. "Looks like Koneko has too many jobs. And she said she wouldn't mind having Issei and David take a couple." Rias says catching me off guard.

"What?!" Me and Issei shout while my eyes fly open. "We have jobs!?" We shout at the same time again.

Sona sighs. "You two are pathetic. At least the girl here can handle this concept."

I stand up and walk to Rias. "I am here to fulfill my duties as a member of the Gremory peerage."

Rias doesn't flinch and neither does Sona. I thought that would get me some kind of respect from Sona. She acts like a jerk, but there must be some reason behind it.

Finally after several minutes of waiting Rias replies. "Wait until tonight. Then you can show us what you got."

Hours pass while I listen to a speech of geometry. It finally is 6:00 PM as I was asleep on the couch in the club house.

I move in my sleep and hit the floor. "Ouch. Mommy?" I ask seeing Rias at the foot where I was sleeping. I am still dizzy and can't process anything.

Rias laughs and so does three others behind me. I clear my head of my drowsiness. I look back and Akeno, Issei, Asia and Kiba are laughing hard. Koneko and Sona are just waiting without a hint of amusement.

Why are they even here? I went to sleep about two hours ago. I shouldn't be distracted by devils with thoughts of manual labor for me. I close my eyes, but Koneko lightly, but enough to wake me up all the way. "Time to answer the call of duty. If that is how the kids say it." This remark coming from Sona.

"What is this? The army?" I mutter under my breath.

"Shut up or I'll tell you something that will ruin your perspective and change you!" This time angel voice is yelling at me.

Like it knows anything like that. I stand up wiping the small dust off my chest where she kicked me. Koneko hands me a paper. A blank paper.

I stare at her mentally saying 'Really? What is this?' I can't believe I am being looked down on because of one little nap.

"You have a summon job now. Don't know what except that we will be waiting for results and a contract. If not there will be a penalty. However there will be a reward if you succeed. No pressure." Rias explains the concept of creating a contract.

She tells me to stand in the middle of a circle with a odd symbol. "Is this a execution method or are you actually going to teleport me to my destination?" I ask trying to crack a joke. Rias sighs and the next thing I know I'm outside a door to a apartment building.

I knock on the door and wait. Minutes pass and nothing happens. I knock again a little louder this time. I still get no answer and I open the door. Surprisingly the door was unlocked. I walk in and the whole house is...pink. It's all pink and full of dolls. Then there is a door ment to be hidden from sight. I walk to it and open that door and the room is dark blue with a flat screen TV, three instrument cases, a yellow chair and a girl around 20 in the middle of the room. She stands up to 6'3 and has green hair stretching down her back. Her figure is nice and is wearing black shirt and pants on.

She has her head down in concentration. "Father, leave me alone. I'm expecting someone. Besides you should be with mom and..." Her voice trails off while facing the floor still.

I summon my blue sword to light up the area around me and get her attention. "I am the devil. What is your wish."

The girl takes a unconvinced look. "Why did you not appear in front of me then?"

"My superiors love to screw me over. Don't know why, I just appeared in front of the door." I comment bluntly. I swear I can feel a voice laughing at me.

"Prove your a devil."

"Is my blue sword not good enough?" She nods her head no. Hmmm. I have devil wings and Wingsuit of Fate...can I combine them? Should I just use WOF? Or accept I rushed my death and use my devil wings? Tough. I'll let her decide. "Devil wings or cooler looking wings?"

"Two different wings? How about...devil wings then cooler wings." She must not believe me yet. I understand. I just don't like it.

My black and red zig zagged wings pop out across the room. I still don't know how to use these things. "Satisfied?"

She yawns. "No. Not until I see the abnormal wings."

I draw back in my wings and eject my Wingsuit of Fate wings. My shiny red wings shine so great it leaving sparkles in the girl's eyes. I can control these wings no problem. No clue why and I don't care either. I move my right wing, not nearly as long, and barely wrap myself in it following suit is my left wing. My wing feel warm and cold at the same time, too. "I do like these wings better than my devil wings. Now what is the reason for my summoning?"

I was so 'wrapped up' in my own cool wings that I didn't notice she was near me and still checking out my wings. "I was planning on sketching a devil with its wings out floating, but your wings right now are freaking awesome! What is your name? If you don't mind me asking."

I am here to serve her wish for now. Rather be call David than demon boy. "My name is David. What about you?"

"I am Alice. I think I heard of a new kid named David at school...anyway, we are doing an art project and told create something very vivid. Your wings, sword and stance is perfect! Now stick your right arm out with your sword in that hand. For this I need you to rip up your clothes and cut your arm to the point it is trickling down your arm." I can not believe this. I won't let them win though. I cut my clothes with my sword then cut my arm. The pain is just barely bearable. "Good. Now stick out your left wing and droop it while your left arm is held against you under your right wing. Now drop to your left knee with you holding the sword hilt while the sword is in the floor. And hold that pose for about 30 minutes."

I hold my pain with no complaints so I could get a contract for 28 minutes. "Done yet?" She nods her head and shows my drawing. It is as I looked with a battle field background and the field held many dead bodies and she was in front of me standing tall with a dagger in her hand and a super tight military outfit on. I stare wide eyed. I looked awesome! Aside from the part I am defeated. "Your awesome at drawing! If it wasn't for the fact I hurt a lot I would jump and fly out the window!"

She smirks at the compliment from a devil. "I know. I am glad to sign that contract now. I might even call you back." I don't like that idea much.

I limp out the door of her apartment after getting the contract and am immediately back to the Occult Research Club building.

I walk to the couch and wait for Rias to get here. The room is dark and more gloomy with my pain. I don't think anyone I here. It's only 7:00 PM though. I don't want to make Rias mad by bleeding on the couch, but it is her fault. I think I just wasn't lucky enough to get a good caller. I will try to be happy with my forever life. Sure won't be easy, but if I form close bonds with them I could have a girlfriend. I never thought of it before, I look at Rias and see her as a devil. At the same time I feel respect and reassurance around her and the group. I lay on the couch and put my thoughts into the flaming dude. Why didn't they help me? Why was he here? Who is he? He looked familiar though..."I suspect I won't see him in a while. I will not slap him when the time comes. He seems to be a flaming devil." I think out loud.

I want to protect my team. But I wish I could say I want to protect my close friends. That requires spending time with them. Do they even truly trust me?

The front door opens and only Rias and Akeno walk through. They turn on the light and see me bleeding. They rush to me quicker than I thought they would. "What the hell happened!?" Rias screamed while Akeno stares eye wide.

I laugh slightly. Worry much? "Nothing much. He is your pact or contract. Whatever you prefer."

Rias steams and cools down. "It is a lot to us. And safety before pacts!"

Not seeing my arm, Rias walks pass the couch and hits my bleeding arm. "Aaahhhh!"

Seeing what she just did she did, she grabs a first aid kit and tossed it to Akeno and she started to patch me up. "What happened? And don't you dare lie." Akeno asks serious.

I win our bet anyway. "I had to pose for some girl's project and she needed the project vivid." Akeno is just about to comment before I continue. "Loved my Wingsuit as much as I do."

"Who cut you open?" Rias asks worrying.

I frown and shudder. "I did."

Akeno smacks my face hard enough to leave a bruise. And a bruise it did leave. "I don't care who you think you are! Zengaria or not! You are still capable of death. I don't think I can deal with you right now." Akeno walks off as Asia walks in.

Her eyes catch me and she burst to me. "Hold on." A ring on her fingers start to glow over me clearing away all my cuts completely.

I raised an eyebrow. "Nice trick. Thank you Asia."

Asia nods her head. "Of course! You would do the same for me, right?" I nod my head in a yes.

I get up and walk out into the evening air. It's dusk out and I need some air. I walk as far as the gate before Rias and Asia are following me. I don't need them to follow me. I walk to a bridge in the open where it is impossible to hide if they are to follow me further. Although that is not my goal. I just want to cool off in the evening light. I find a bench on the bridge and sit down.

In my process of cooling off I usually talk to my sister about it. Not directly, but not beating around the bush either. I can't confide in my brother and sister since they have no clue that devils, angels and killer angels or more commonly known as fallen angels exist. Not to mention us devils are good and the angels are the killers.

And that leaves only my father. I don't need him knowing I am a devil though. So I'm alone on this. My peerage are a lot different from one another and when I got in I seemed to get out more. But some of my intentions changed. What would of happened if I hadn't tried to save Issei? No. I did try and that is what matters to me.

I smile longingly into the reflection of the scenery reflected on the water. "I really want to try my best as a devil, so I need to get my mind off this."

A girl, about my height, walks slowly up to me from the opposite end Rias and Asia are hiding. The girl doesn't seem to be aware I see her. She is wearing a regular orange T-shirt and blue jeans. All this is combined with blue eyes and long, shoulder length, jet black hair. As for her and age, her shoes they are just green sneakers and around 19.

She continues to my position slowly. I don't think I have ever seen this girl before. "Excuse me, David?"

What the!? I jump up slightly. "Do I know you, ma'am?"

She gets closer and hugs me tightly. "Yes, you do. I hope anyway, because then I might regret saving you." I frown at the last part. "I'm Rina Phoenix. Daughter of Sautier and Lady Phoenix. I am also the impure sister of Riser Phoenix."

Come to think of it I remember a Rina from a distant past.

Flashback...I guess

I got away from my dad and his friends fighting with the other man. I was hours ahead of them and expected to never be found.

A rustling comes from an alleyway and I went to check it out. I got to the start of the ally. "Hello? Anyone here?"

I seen a tail stick out of a dumpster. A nice, dirty, but nice fire red tail. A cute young girl jumped out of the dumpster casually with odd ears. She had short black hair and dirty clothes on. She walks to me on all fours interesting me at the time. She sniffs my clothes and around me. "Hi!" Her nose twitched and she sneezed softly. "I am Rina! You are in need of help, huh?"

I nod my head up and down thinking about how my dad wanted to put me in a orphanage. She leads me to her 'home' as she called it. It was only boxes made into a roof and a good sized mattress, a decent fire pit plus some news papers here and there.

For the next two days me and the girl played and cooked what we could find. The second day she was gone and dad had found me.

Flashback end...I guess

I remember this detail in three seconds and kick myself mentally. She lets go of me and I hug her before she could step back. "Thank you, Rina." I whisper while letting go of her. I back away and don't see her tail. "Was the tail a fake after all?" I ask in my indoor voice.

She laughs a bit. "No, I still have it. I just can't walk around with a tail sticking out. I'll show you."

A longer fire red tail shoots out of a hole in the back of her jeans. Now the tail is glowing like a fire in the evening light. "Whoa. That is so cool." The tail moves around proving that she can control it.

"This is a devil and, what seems to be, a neko! I never seen anything like this! Neko's always have a goal so be careful. She could be skilled." The angel voice says slightly happier than usual.

I am going to ignore the voice in my head. She must know I am different to willingly show me her tail. "Can I stay with you for a while?"

I look at her like a savior. In a way she is to me. Shared her place with me when I needed it. I will return the favor. "Of course! I'll talk my dad into it one way or another."

She retracts her tail in her pants and we head to my house. By now I already forgotten Asia and Rias were watching.

I get home a little bit later and talk to dad while presenting our new guest. "What do you say dad?"

My dad thinks hard for a moment. "On one condition. She sleeps in your room."

I nod and bring in Rina and show my buddy around the house. As I finish I head to my room with her on my heels.

I jump in my bed eager of some well deserved sleep. Rina walks in after me and curls up at my feet. I told her there was a mattress and she chose this. Weird girl if you ask me. "Good night. See you tomorrow."

She smiles and pulls out a paper from her pocket. It says she is enrolling in Koah academy! "See you at school tomorrow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends this chapter. Thank you for reading and have the best day!
> 
> No sneak peaks!
> 
> Have a great day/night/morning!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! I would like to say that this is chapter 5! Obviously. References maybe mine. Maybe not. Enjoy.
> 
> Or not.

Chapter 5: Troubled devil

The Abyss of Dreams

"Rina. Is that really her name? Pitiful name for her bloodline." The voice says.

As he says this I am falling in complete darkness. Nothing a naked eye could see. I scream in a horrified and joyful voice. I calm down after what seems like an hour. "Do you even have a name? Then we'll talk about her."

The angelic voice laughs wildly for a couple of seconds. "Yes I do. But what's the fun if you cannot find out yourself? And the girl," the air drops dead cold and I drop faster. "We'll talk about anyone I want and anytime I want!" He says in a low, deep and bone shattering demonic voice. He returns to his nice angelic voice. "The Phoenix clan is bad news. Rina may act nice, so remember this: you screwed up your future when you stood up to Raynare the first time, therefore making it impossible to see what'll happen in your future for me. You can see most of your future...or outcomes of some actions. Bye."

I transfer back to my original dream: Koneko knocking Issei aside his head. Everybody laughs while I am on a different side of a wall with no one except a concerned Rina.

Is this a result of my stress? Everything has changed so much, too quickly. I simply smile and pet her head.

My sister runs up to me and fires a spiral fire the way she came burning a fire creature. This did nothing except anger the creature. The beast let out a fire blast as big as myself and she is caught in a huge fire blast and would've blasted dream me if not for Rina making a giant fire wave the same force from swinging her tail towards the blast and making the fire creature retreat and not a trace of my sister.

This has got to be a nightmare! Rias and crew wouldn't leave their own and friend with my friend to be burned. Would they?

Suddenly the creature had a human form and appeared in front of Rias. Rias pushes him back to no avail. Issei steps in and is knocked back by a girl who came out no where! Eleven more show up and the creature in the form of a man locks lips with one of the girls! Disgusting everyone except Issei. Issei stares jealous of the beast.

My body I'm in now gets pissed off. My dream body gives off the same feeling. I break through the wall with Rina and hit him in the chest. Rina punches a girl's gut from the group and is knocked back with a kick from two others. The man punches my face sending me careening to Rina. The number TEN DAYS replaces the scene.

Awakened world (earth)

I jolt up from bed sweating. I look down to my feet and Rina is looking at me weird. As if saying, 'What's going on?'

I swing my legs over the side of the bed. "Be right back in a minute." I get up and walk out my door into the bathroom groggy, but awake. I turn the faucet on cold and splash my face with the cold water.

I look in the mirror above the sink frowning. What is that dream about? Was that a vision? I seen this from above which is very unusual. And Sarah shooting fire...how? The burning of her...I must keep her away from Rias and crew for as long as possible. I bet that with the power of fire Sarah has, Rias will snatch her as one of her toys.

I must not let that happen. I splash my face again and dry my face. I walk back to my bedroom to let my new room mate know where school is. I guess. Or skip school...no, I'll get caught by dad again. I really don't need that.

I open my door and Rina is half way undressed with her back facing me. I quickly shut the door blushing so hard I can be mistaken for bleeding. And that is definitely not the case. I might be bleeding if I ever get caught doing it again.

A minute later she comes out like I never peeked inside. I walk in carefully and change into my school uniform. Just as I finish Rina walks in with a smile. "Please don't walk in on me again, master."

What the crap does master mean? Wait she knows!? I drop to my knees like a rock thrown off a skyscraper. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She just giggles at my prayers for forgiveness. I finally get up and question the matter at hand. "Why did you call me master?"

She simply stares at me. "I needed a master so I'm not just a stray anymore, so I picked you. Considering we know each other a little bit and you let me stay with you, it seems perfect."

Why does she need a master in the first place? I need to learn to stop questioning logic. "If so then just call me David please. Let's get ready to head out. Be warned though. It is Wednesday and that means Friday will be the last day of school for a week. And watch out for bullies please."

She nods her head and heads downstairs after me. I tell dad that I'm heading to school to show Rina around.

As I reach the door, someone knocks and I open it. On the other side is Rias with no one else. "Hello Rias. What do you want?" I really don't mind her, but she easily gives me a bad feeling. As if she is just bad luck itself.

She crosses her arms holding a straight face. "Who is this girl?"

I step aside and place a hand on Rinas' shoulder. "This is my long time friend, Rina Phoenix. Rina this is Rias Gremory."

Rias jumps back in fright. "What!?"

Rina shies back behind me. Appears she only talks to me freely. I wonder what Rias is worked up about.

"Did you see a man named Riser anywhere?" Rias asks worrying.

I shake my head in a no. She sighs in relief. "Why?"

She Rias turns around walking away to school. That was a nice chat with my boss. I gesture for Rina to follow me to school.

I look up at the sky half way to school and admire the bright and cloudless sky. I refocus and finish our walk to the gate. Only to find out she has my class. At least I can look after her during class now too.

We walk down a couple of hall ways to our room. Rina and I walk into the classroom and the teacher added a whole back row behind the back row! Despite this, I walk to my regular seat and Rina sits behind me.

Of course she would do this. I mean why not? "Talk to you at lunch." I say and zone out for little bit.

A few minutes later and the rest of my class arrives and takes a seat while the teacher calls Rina up. The black haired girl walks to the front of the classroom sort of shy.

"Tell the class your name."

Rina looks to me and I nod my head. "I am...Rina Phoenix."

All the guys in class start to cheer there was a new girl around. The girls act all giddy about new girl.

Next to me, Alex pokes me. "Isn't she a babe!"

I laugh a little bit at his remark. "I guess. Although she does live with me."

He turns his full attention to me after hearing this. "How!?"

I can't say I just picked her up off the streets just because she asked. "My father adopted her a couple of days ago and had to get her enrolled. She is really shy though. And don't try anything funny around her either." The last part I joked with him about.

Alex grins like a fool and lightly punches my arm. "If it wasn't for the fact that I am not a pervert, I would've already peeked at her! And I bet she is sleeping in your room!" I know he is joking, but my body doesn't. Neither does my brain as I remember todays incident. My face turns beat red. "Oh my god! Telling me to not try anything funny! Speak for yourself!"

We both laugh a little bit and turn our attention back to class. "Please take your seat."

Rina sits in the chair now behind me. Wait a minute... Riser? Rina mentioned a Riser as a brother. Rias also mentioned a Riser being around. Who is that guy? Must be a jerk to scare Rias and leave Rina homeless and disown her.

Hours roll by and lunch hits. I grab my lunch and Rina follows close behind to my little shady spot under a tree near the ORC club house.

As long as nothing bad happens, this will be a good lunch. "Hey you faggot!" The bully who beat me up walks up to me with some bandages on and looks mad.

Just when I sit down he had to come around. "What do you want? To get beat again?"

I stand up and look him dead in the eyes. "Last I checked I kicked your ass."

"Last I checked you got beat by a short girl." I fill my comeback with some venom.

The aid drops some degrees due to our hate. Or so I think. He goes to punch my gut, but I grab his fist with my left hand and ball my right hand into a fist and back hand his face. He falls on his back due to the force of the punch. He gets up and spits in my direction.

I am not one to be mean, but this guy is a jerk! "Just leave before I break your nose and snitch that you are picking fights with new kids."

This seems to tick him off a lot more. "After school I'll send you to the hospital for a permanent stay!"

I roll my eyes in disbelief. He can't honestly think he can make a good threat when he is the one that was on the ground a moment ago. Rina watches this and finally walks to the bully. She looks up into his eyes and she punches his chest knocking the wind out of the boy.

"Threaten him again and I will be the one to have YOU in a hospital." She says all of this with a frown. I kind of forgot she was here though...better not do that again.

A minute later the boy trudges off grumbling how he will kill me. I swear he should be a devil more than me. Maybe now I can eat in peace.

Rias walks out the club house door smiling. "David, come inside with your friend please! I am just dieing to meet her!"

Oh come on! I never get free time! Unless I kindly refuse. "Maybe some other time Rias. Me and my friend here are enjoying our lunch break." This has got to work!

A crimson red aura surrounds Rias scaring me a bit. "Fine."

She slams the door leaving me scared and Rina concerned for me. I assure her that everything is OK and we head back to class.

School passes and we walk out the school doors stretching out my arms. "Out of that cramped place finally. We should probably check what Rias wants."

Rina looks at me like I'm crazy. "Who said I wanted any part of your problem?" She says joking.

We walk to the club house joking about how this is my problem and that she is the one following me. We walk in the door laughing. The entire team was here even Rias. Still in my joyful mood I joke to Rias. "Hello my king! And to my fellow peasants!"

This got Rina cracking up a bit. Everyone else is less then amused. Rias points to Rina slightly mad and fearful. "Where is Riser!"

I turn to Rina who flinches at the name. She puts down her head in disappointment. "I don't know..."

It was obvious that Rina doesn't want to talk about this. She seems so sad. She was disowned by this jerk off and I understand that she doesn't want to. I stand in front of her and look to Rias ignoring everyone else in the room. "She doesn't want to talk about it, so back off."

The slight fear in Rias is filled with anger that her piece dared get in her way. "Out of the way or else. This has nothing to do with you anyway."

"Kill me then." I growl feeling murder in Rias glare and I returned it.

She puts up her hand and creates a small ball of destruction. I stand with defiance oozing from my body. I have a power that can protect me and Rina. The protection barrier is my best bet.

"Rias don't do this!" All the peerage members are pleading Rias to stop. Especially Issei. Rias seems to calm a bit at Issei's pleads. Seems that Issei has a thing for Rias and vise versa. I understand Issei liking Rias, but I never expected Rias to have a thing for him. "I thought you said we are all like a family! Family don't blow each other into oblivion!"

Rias sighs sadly. "Family don't protect the enemy either. And I must teach my family discipline at the same time, so I weakened this and will only injure him."

I grab Rina by her arm and walk back outside calming down. Everybody has left the school yard leaving the wind blowing on us. We are halfway across the yard when a bright red light races towards us.

She threw it! I jump leaving Rina on the ground using my protection barrier to surround her. The barrier itself was as big as a small monster truck and as wide as a average grown human laying down. I somehow land on top of the see through barrier.

The sphere explodes on contact a second later. The blast sends me off my spot on top and back to the ground cracking my back while rolling over and over again. I hit the wall of the school with my legs cracking them, too.

I stand back up wobbly with Rina crashing me on wall again with a giant hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She has tears running down her face breaking my heart I had to protect her from my own boss. "It's OK. I still owe you a lot for years ago. And I can never repay you for looking after me when you should have been looking after yourself." I see Rias striding to us in the distance a little less grumpy. That makes one of us. "WHAT THE HELL RIAS!?"

I put Rina behind me again. Rina pushes past me to walk towards Rias Gremory. Seeing her chance, Rias fires another ball. I couldn't say anything if I tried. Rina makes her neko form known while a flip of her tail sent a wave of fire clashing with the ball.

I am in awe at Rina, but run between them to stop a full blown fight. "Let's just talk this through. I want to fight, but no good will come from it!"

Rias puffs her cheeks. "Fine. Better have good answers."

We walk back the club house while I try to calm Rina down. Moments later we are sitting on the couch until Rina refused to sit and so I stand next to her to comfort her.

"First thing is first, why is Riser not here?" Rias is obsessed with this man! She needs to shut up about him.

To my surprise Rina replies. "He disowned me 14 years ago."

Rias gasps covering her mouth in surprise. "Your the the unofficial kid of Lady Phoenix? How did you meet David here?"

This is my department. "She found me years upon years ago and kept me sheltered as much as she could for a couple of days."

"Do you know of the arrangements?" Rias asks sheepishly.

What is she talking about this time? "Yes, I have heard about it. I think it is stupid, but I don't think they would have cared about some little girls' opinion."

"I guess your right." Rias grumbles. "Sorry I attacked you."

"What about me!" I complain hurt. Literally and metaphorically. She did knock me off my barrier and try to kill her with me in the crossfire.

She glares daggers into my eyes. "You got in my way, so I don't really mind." She says bluntly.

"Who is this Riser prick?" Issei asks suddenly.

Akeno looks to Rias. "None of your concern." Rias says in a loving tone.

Rina touches my arm and whispers in my ear. "I feel something bad is about to happen. Can we please leave?"

I nod my head wanting no part of anything bad. "Rias, me and Rina are heading out."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

Akeno follows us our slightly smiling. "Don't let Riser find her."

I pull Rina out the door worrying about what will happen. Not a second out the door and a crimson color flashes through the windows to the outside.

Judging by Rina's body language that would be a bad thing to mess with. I still am curious since curiosity killed the cat. Some people deal with no satisfaction bringing it back, therefore dieing in vein.

It seems that I can feel someone's presence. I have to be careful if I am going to get back in unnoticed. I look to Rina for help on this matter. I try to anyway. She is already gone and the door just barely open for us two.

"I just love to be involved with others problems." I whisper under my breath.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is chapter 5! I had Rias act the way she did since she never really liked the Phoenix family and being related to Riser would spark ones curiosity. Be it violent or not. Hope you liked it. Or not. Either way you were reading it and thank you! So until next chapter, see ya! Have a great day/night/morning!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new chapter to twist the tides! Tides you may ask? Heck if I know. Not my point. I am going to change the appearance of Riser's peerage, but I will keep their respective names and attitudes. Here is chapter 6!

Chapter 6: A unwanted reunion

I walk to the open door crouching stopping as I get to the door. I listen in hearing a new girl. Surprise! Not. "...will be here soon."

Who will be here soon? I see a good spot in the open closet I could get a better look through. Unless I get caught...no, I can't think like that! I can do this! I tip toe into the closet and there is already a hole with a peeper...Rina. Smart move. On my part anyway, let's face it this means I did something right.

"WHAT!? WHY WON'T HE TAKE A HINT! I GAVE MORE THAN A HINT EVEN! DAMN IT!" I fall back starstruck that Rias had a huge temper of this caliber.

However, Rina is watching and doesn't even flinch. A bright fire color flashes through the hole making Rina growl quietly.

I touch her shoulder slightly. "Did you just growl?" Fire...light..."Is this place on fire!?"

She facepalms herself. "No. Riser is here."

"Hello lovely Rias Gremory." A young and royal male voice says.

I can't see anything due to the fact that I can't look through a hole like Rina at the moment, but I can feel the pressure rise and everything becoming tense.

"Hello Riser Phoenix."

"Who is this douche!?" Really Issei? I'm not sure about him, since in both scenes he was attempting to burn me with a very hurtful fire.

I don't want to hurt Issei by saying to his face that he can't win. Unless I want to make him mad. "Issei!" Rias urges quickly.

"Learn your place low class scum!" Riser yells irritably. He clears his throat. "You need to discipline our servants better Rias."

"I am very sorry for my servant behavior."

"Why should you be sorry about me sticking up for you when this douche is touching all over you?" Touching her!? Riser is molesting Rias?!

"Speaking of servants is this all your peerage? I heard you acquired a couple new helpers and this is it? Pathetic."

Riser is really starting to be a pain. Why is Rias allowing this! A loud thump hits the wall after Riser said Yubelluna. Wait...he only knows Issei and Asia is part of her peerage? Rias still hasn't told me what piece I am either...

That doesn't matter right now! All I know is there is a polar ice cap in my heart and I know how to get rid of it. "Rina step behind me." I say in a loud voice.

I put up my right hand and show a charging green pulse. She steps behind me while hearing Riser. "The hell was that?"

I pull my hand back and through the pulse at the wall. The wall blasts debris all over the room while me and Rina charge in. I see the blond man as a target, since he looks exactly like in my visions.

I punch him in the gut as hard as I could with my punching ability allowing all my hits in the past to pack one heavy hitting punch. Riser flies into a wall clearly pissed off. "You know what's funny Riser? When and if, I become a high class devil my first decision will be to hurt your pride even more. Right now I'll have to deal with beating you with Rina."

Riser and two girls I don't know gasp loudly. Riser is literally streaming at what I just did. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"David! Stop this at once!" Rias yells with concern in her voice. I turn my eyes to the crimson red girl.

"No. Rina has business with him, so I am helping her plus he was touching you and hurting Issei! I'm going to break his neck!" Where am I getting these emotions from? A day ago I couldn't have cared less. I may not care for them as family, but they are my friends!

Everyone freezes except Riser who gets in my face. I hold my ground staring him down. "You said Rina boy? I sent her out to die! Now she is alive helping a human that can knock me down?" His left hand grabs my throat lifting me off the ground. He balls his other hand surrounding it in fire. "Take this!

" No!" Rias yells already too late. Riser's fist flies into my face.

Time stops with a voice that could not have been later. "That looks like it'll hurt. Might want to bring out Wingsuit of Fate. It could save your face. Just bring out the whole suit this time."

I roll my eyes while activating the entire suit. Instead of the a suit coming out only my shiny red wings do. I'm going to die. Time resumes hitting my face. This only knocks me back a few feet feeling the pain on my cheek. I touch my right cheek and feel a warm metal where the blood should be.

Is the armor beneath my skin? Interesting... "How are alive with no blood?! That hole in your cheek..." He seems to notice what is beyond the hole.

By this point everyone in the room is gawking at me. A lady in a maid outfit clears her throat to get everybodies attention. "Excuse me, who are you young boy and girl."

"I am pissed and he is off. Together we are pissed off!" Rina says barely keeping her calm.

Rias walks to the maid answering. "These two are David and Rina. My newest pawn and his friend."

I'm just a pawn? The pawns are the weakest...to most. Unless you play your moves out right. I will be the least popular pawn maybe, but I will be known by my friends at least. Demon mind control is making me think crazy things!

How am I supposed to get rid of the hole on my face? "Thrust your arm out while saying, skin pop."

'Smart name for something stupid.' I project my thoughts to the voice. I thrust my arm out. "Skin pop!" My skin explodes everywhere leaving only some blue armor. "Ta da!"

"Really?" The voice asks with disappointment.

'Screw you that was perfect timing!'

"Yubelluna, kill him! Teach Rina never to fuck with Riser Phoenix!"

Speaking in third person? Someone tells me he doesn't have an ego, I'll tell them they are VERY wrong. I clap my hands loudly. "Ego boy. Getting your..." My metallic voice is cut off as a girl in fire yellow clothing and long black hair hits my shoulder making a audible snap from her fist breaking along with my shoulder. "Ou! What the heck is that for?!"

I turn on the girl who is blowing on her broken bleeding knuckles. I kick her back into the wall also making a crunching noise from her nose.

A burning sensation rips into my back through my stomach full of fire. I look down at a flaming manifestation of a sword pulls out.

"Riser! Although this is reason enough for Rias not to marry you! However Sirzechs said that if you two could not come to terms that this will result in a rating game. In ten days the Rating Game will begin. Train wisely." The maid girl explains.

I slowly turn in pain clutching my chest. I start to charge my green pulse. Rias tries to stop me along with everyone else except they are too late. I throw the pulse at Riser hitting him dead in his chest. The force of the attack knocks him off his feet and slams his back on the ground. The area where he was hit hit now has a hole while his body is regenerating from the damage.

"Enough!" Rias yells at me firmly.

"Fine." I say slowly.

The next thing I know a foot plants itself in my side and through the wall outside face first on the grass. Riser's voice booms over to me as I am getting up. "Ten days boy! I won't just humiliate you, I'll make sure you regret more by making you watch me screw Rias the night of our marriage!"

WHAT..."THE HELL?!" I don't usually swear, but it slipped out at such a crude comment. I mean seriously! "All the more reason to hate you! Besides, at least I can accept..."

"I said ENOUGH! Both of you shut the hell up and prepare for the Rating Game. NOW!" The maid woman yells disappearing in a red circle along with Riser in a flaming circle.

The armor disintegrates leaving me in my skin and clothes I had on before 'skin pop' plus my wings from Wingsuit of Fate. On the plus side, the armor disintegrated into my skin healing me! "Rias! Do we have a good area to train? I'm going to kill that stuck up jerk! At this point I most likely won't be able to do much." A minute passes, so I look up to see Rina running to me while Rias is holding Issei in her arms saying thank you for sticking up for her. "Sure. He says a few words and gets her gratitude, but when I get put through walls and stabbed nobody cares." I say under my breath.

Rina stops in front of me with the weirdest look I ever seen: glint of happiness in one eye, glint of anger in the other while the rest of her body is emotionless. "Wow...whipped out the place a minute ago and already you want to train. I have no idea what to say."

"Well Rina, even if they don't notice me, some friendships don't start out the best like others would like to believe. I believe that if I work hard that they will see me as someone important and not Zengaria so we can build our friendship from there." I say loud enough for Rina to to hear, but not the others.

I walk back to the house to get a answer from Rias. I walk in seeing Rias still holding Issei's head by her chest. "Thank you Issei!"

"Yeah Issei! You are the only one to stand up to Riser and only have one wound! I might just take you for myself..." Akeno licks her lips seductively.

"Friend or not, I'll not allow that! Back off or else!" Rias pulls Issei closer to her.

I sigh in irritation. Am I really just some tool to Rias? She says that we are all like family...or maybe Rias has a crush on him.

The girls keep bickering for a few seconds. "Girls?" They look to me like I'm a ghost trying to scare them. "Hate to break it to you, not really. Anyway, you two need to shut up, get a way to get us a training ground and stop smothering Issei in your boobs. Got it?"

Kiba gets in my face trying to intimidate me. "Who do you think you are? She brought you back to life and you think you can do what you want?"

"No Kiba, he is right. Meet back here at 10 in the morning tomorrow. See you all then. Pack some bags too." Rias says regaining her composer.

I walk back to house with Rina right behind me. The moment I walk in the door a whole huge suitcase was already packed and now ready to be used.

"I hope you didn't think I didn't know that you were a devil. You can't fool me, son. Not to mention I am a more experienced devil that can tell by being around another."

I look to dad, who is sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. "How did you know I was going away though?"

He smirks. "Because of reasons. Now go rest up for your trip."

I slowly make my way up stairs with Rina still behind me. I stop half way up. "Do you know Riser Phoenix?"

The air begins to take a tense tone. "In a sense. I know his father. His father is a good man, but made some poor choices. His son however, is a arrogant prick. Nobody truly likes him outside his peerage."

I look to Rina for confirmation to mention her brother. She nods. "Before I go upstairs, Rina is Riser's lost sister."

"I know."

I walk up to my room finally getting rid of some of the stress. For now on I must figure out some way of destroying Riser.

Day skip

I make my way to the couch in the club room hastily. I woke up at 9:56 and just got here four minutes later.

"Took you long enough. We were just about to leave." Rias says unimpressed.

"Not my fault my alarm clock got destroyed."

"How did that happen I wonder?" Sarcasm spews out.

Flashback

Beep! Beep! Smash! "Crap..."

End of flashback

"Someone cut a wire..."

"Right. Either way, let's head out." Rias creates a red circle and motions everyone to step in it.

While red is my favorite color I might reconsider it to green. For obvious reasons. I walk to it with my rolling bag while everyone else brought bags to carry. A second later we are at the base of a hill.

"Here we are! Let's head up." Rias says taking a deep breath.

"Sucks to be you guys! All I got to do is roll up. See you at the top!"

Not even a second later Akeno and Koneko grab both my shoulders. "Well we have some things to carry up that is too heavy for us."

I can not believe the crap they are now trying to pull. "Sorry I can't. This is your own training." I can play the same game better.

Koneko cracks her knuckles while Akeno conjures lightning. "Sorry I couldn't hear you, could you say that again?"

I gently pull their hands off. "No!" I take off sprinting up the hill than any of them expected.

"You will regret that!" I hear Akeno yell from the base of the hill.

"Painfully." Koneko adds.

I think I'll go hungry if one of them ever cooks dinner. I got to block my door as well. I prefer living thank you very much. Maybe I should have helped.

"Sorry I think someone called me over to this huge house! Later!" I run to the house with my bag assuming this is the place we are to stay for ten days. "I hope I get get stronger at this place."

"Oh you will. Besides weren't you going to try to create a new move with my and your power?" I nod my head to the disembodied voice. "When do we want to do this? Creating something like the move you want to control will require concentration."

I tap my chin thoughtfully. "Tonight. When everybody is asleep I will look for a nearby river."

"Plan on telling them? Or use is as a secret weapon?"

I open the doors. "I want to wash Riser up and down the arena...we'll see when the time comes."

"Sounds good." I sit in a chair nearby. The voice quietly laughs making me tilt my head. "Not even your father ever attempted to create his own move. Let alone anyone. All Zengaria before you just thought they could only fight with what they were given. I always thought, how do they think the powers they use are usable. I made them!"

"Oh really?" I ask smirking.

"You heard nothing!" A mix of amusement and embarrassment rimming its voice.

"I hear all buddy." A sinister feeling oozes from behind my chair. "Except her."

"You screwed up buddy." Koneko says cracking her knuckles.

She punches my shoulder where Yubelluna broke a bone. I am sent sprawling across the room stopping at the wall. "I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Koneko walks over to me with her arms crossed. "For now."

She walks to the chair I was in and plants herself to the chair. I rub my shoulder softly to sooth the pain. "Koneko?"

"What?"

I look around nervously. "Is Akeno still mad about this too?"

The door opens to reveal Akeno. "No. I was never angry or upset. But you will regret it. Just not yet."

I gulp more nervous than before. How can this get any worse?

Later that night at a nearby river

A water orb as big as a basketball floats over my palm. "Yes I did it finally!" I yell out in happiness. All of a sudden the water flies into my face causing me to fall on my butt.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" The voice cackles. "I can't believe I have some power over your powers! Just remember that whatever power you think up that requires my power I have partial control of!"

I wipe the water out of my eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny invisible boy."

"What was that punk!?"

I smirk in victory. "Oh nothing." I stand up and hold my hand out. "Before I try again, please don't do that again."

"Whatever." I concentrate the water in my head for ten seconds before the water finally floats from the river to my palm.

I move my hand around fast concentrating as hard as I can. I stop thrusting my arm out towards a tree. A normal person would expect it to just wash off the tree, but no. As it nears the tree I crush my hand into a fist exploding the orb and cracking the base of the tree. "Oh yeah! I'll definitely kill that jerk now!" The tree makes makes a cracking noise breaking my celebration. "Is it going to fall?"

"Yeah...one thing." The tree starts falling and I raise a eyebrow. (Belongs to TFS). "DODGE!"

I jump to the left just as the tree hits where I was standing. "Jerk."

"Deal with it." I swear it is grinning.

"Chances are the others heard the crash. Let's head out." I summon my Wingsuit wings to jet back to my room for the night.

Not a minute after getting to my room a knock sounds at the door. By now I had already put back my wings. I open the door to see the whole group standing here.

"What's the occasion guys and girls?" I ask faking a yawn. A glare reaches me from everyone. "What?"

"You seriously didn't hear that?" Issei asks not looking tired at all. Seems like he never fell asleep yet...

"Issei woke us all up so don't feel bad." Rias says. Everyone nods.

I look to Asia, who, too, doesn't look like she slept at all. "I did hear it. In my dream. I was..."

"Playing with unicorns." The voice whispers.

"Playing with unicorns." I realize my slip and cover my mouth. Everybody burst out laughing Issei pissed himself while everyone else starts to cough. "If I ever get a chance, you will be a death thing!" I whisper under my breath. I know for a fact the voice is to busy laughing to reply.

Next day after a embarrassing night

I drag myself out of bed upset about earlier this morning. "I swear I'll punch anyone who mentions earlier."

I open my door to go eat breakfast. I get to bottom of the steps slowly. I reach the bottom and stop. I feel a strange vibe. No one is down here? What time is it anyway? I look to the microwave that is reading 5:59.

All the alarms in the place go off as it turns to 6:00. I rush to the fridge and grab a snack and juice. I then rush to the training field before they could mention the unicorn.

I stop in front of a practice dummy and sit my drink down. I keep eating my snack kicking the arm of the dummy. I land only to to crouch on impact to jump and knee its jaw. While we are both in midair I kick the chest sending it into the ground with a hole in its chest.

If any of them seen this they will think twice before mentioning the unicorn. I'm sure of it. The dummy vanishes back to where it was brand new.

I go slack jaw in disbelief. "Oh come on!" The thing grows two huge eyes, a wicked mouth with two slender legs replacing its stick.

"Time to kick ass in ecstasy. You will do great!" The thing says in a voice not human,but not heavenly or demonic.

"No thanks! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to totally kick the straw out of you!" I say in pretend fear.

He is growing over confident. Perfect. It rushes me with its fist near my face. I grin jumping back in time. It proceeds to try to hit me. I duck a devastating kick returning a punch which knocks him back a few feet. This doesn't phase him as he punches my face. I fly back from the force flipping to land softly. He has chased me here to deliver a final blow. I move to the left and jump in the air to fall back to the ground with his face.

I flip back a couple of yards in a fighting position. "Fool." The thing says getting up.

"What do you mean?" I ask far to curious.

It stands up with its head in hand. "Your going down with me!"

He throws his head at me full speed. I bring "out" my armor as it hits me. It explodes sending me yards backwards. I roll and hit many rocks before finally stopping. I get on my knees wobbly. Almost all my skin had been taken by the blast. I release my armor regaining all my skin.

"With that I beat a scarecrow. I feel so proud." I say sarcastically.

Rias runs to me worry all over her face. "I just got word from a source saying there is a highly dangerous stray..."

She notices all the destroyed objects and craters with a scarecrow body. "Yeah thanks for the warning princess."

"Shut up unicorn boy!" Rias yells guilt all over her face.

My eyes go blood shot. "Want to spar princess?"

"Quite the confidence you have there." She giggles devilishly. "I'm in."

I start first going for her head. Or so I made her think. She blocks her head not seeing a kick going for her stomach. I send a kick to her stomach hard enough to send her to the ground. "Seems your all talk little girl."

Dark clouds appear over head out of nowhere. Lightning strikes me hard. I fall next to Rias burned a little. Rias stands up like I never did any damage. She picks me up and throws me at a hill side. Kiba runs there so fast I couldn't see to kick me back to Rias. Before I could reach her Koneko punches me back at Kiba. Kiba moves aside showing Issei with his Boosted Gear. He hit me in to face finally letting me collide with the ground. I see the clouds again. Lightning hits my stomach painfully. I cough up blood a bit hearing the voice.

"Time for me to take over." What? My vision changes to where I can see my body and the fight like on TV. My body glows bright green. A 6'8 man with shoulder length dark green, light blue and light silver hair wearing a very intimidating red outfit replaced my body. He stands up and stretches. "You ready bitches?" He asks with a deep, but not scary deep, voice.

Issei runs to him probably thinking this is some kind of illusion. The being crosses his arms taking the hit like it never happened. "What the..."

"Longinus gear, huh? The Red Dragon Emperor graces me with his presence does he?" The man asks smiling wickedly.

Issei's gauntlet starts to speak in a scary tone. "So we meet again, Alucon the first true Zengaria. I never would have thought you would train that boy yourself."

So his name is Alucon? Nice name. "All the others were banished after their host died being killed by other races. So I wanted to see what it was like to have a host. I got lucky too, this one seems to have SO much more potential than the others."

"Only if I could turn into my true form to spar with you. Unfortunately, I can't until this perverted runt achieves it." The gauntlet explains.

"Great even Draig is throwing me under the bus." Issei mumbles under his breath sadly.

"Play time is over!" Alucon kicks Issei's head knocking him out.

"Issei!" Rias and the others yell at the exact same time. Rias closes her eyes opening them a second later full of shock. "I don't sense David anywhere. Not even his piece inside this man!"

"Well...I might as well train you all myself while David is taking some time off." Alucon says simply.

Visions

I start to gain my sight back seeing a nightmare. Rias and Riser getting married!? It then changes to a future where a wasteland filled with craters among many other debris lay.

What is this? I see a future me on one knee crying in a tattered battle suit similar to Alucon's. "Why couldn't I stop this! How could I have ended the world! How!? GOD DAMN IT, HOW!?" The future me yells creating a huge crater by the aura released.

"This outcome can be avoided you know?" A man in a dark cloak says from behind. How did the man get there? I never seen him get there...

Future me looks up tears still streaming down his face. "How? I'll do it! I'll do anything to save my family! Rias...Issei...Koneko...Akeno...Xenovia...Asia...Rina...Dad...Sarah...Ben...even the whole entire human population! My family never should have been hurt by me. Tell me!"

In a sad voice the cloaked man responds. "You must travel back in time to when you first seen Issei die. You must prevent yourself from getting killed. That is when the count down started." A look of sadness still on his face nods.

What!? What is going on? He opens his palm immediately creating a portal. "I must stop myself from ever seeing Issei die...sorry guys. I would never have wanted to do this."

Day of Rating Game

I wake up in the middle of Gremory HQ a little dazed. Rias and crew are look at me with wide eyes. I fall to my knees devastated by what I just saw. Tears stream down my face. Who is Xenovia? I don't care, but it seems like she was also important to me! I see myself wearing Alucon's suit with a strange circle with a knife stabbing a giant dragon shark crossbreed. That was never in Alucon's suit. So this must be my brand of battle wear.

"David!" The girls yell in happiness and concern.

"I can't let the world end like that...HOWEVER THAT HAPPENS I SWEAR TO WHATEVER WILL HEAR ME, THAT I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN SO EASILY!" I scream in a pain filled voice.

"What's going on! David calm down." Rias says soothing my pain. "Now tell me what happened."

Whatever I do, I must not tell them. This is my burden. "Nothing. It was nothing. Now where are we?"

Rias sees she won't get an answer. She sighs. "About to face Riser Phoenix."

I turn around to see the maid girl. "Interesting. The Rating Game will begin as soon as you step in the circle."

I stand up swaying a little. "You should stay back David." Koneko says worry in her voice.

"No. I am going to destroy Riser for all he has done! There is no way I will let him destroy my family's dreams, hopes, or anything! Which is why I ask you ma'am." I turn my attention to the maid. "I want this to be a special match. Every piece must be defeated. No surrender, no instant win when King is defeated. Only way to win is to defeat all opponents."

She smiles. "Of course. This will be a battle to go down in history."

"David.." Rias whispers.

"No time to lose! You will not marry him even if he wins and I have to hunt him down as a stray before the wedding. Come on!" I yell warmly. I stand in the circle crossing my arms.

Issei runs next to me. "I'm with David! No way I'll let a douche bag like him insult you and get away with it!"

Koneko walks up next to my other side. "Touche."

"Those two are admirable. I can't control myself." Akeno says standing behind me proceeding to rest her body on me.

"I am right here for you guys too." Kiba says walking next to Koneko.

I look at Rias. "Now, will you let us help you or marry a firebird that should be drowned?"

Rias smiles so happily Riser's presence couldn't waver it. "Thank you all. Let's go!" Rias yells getting in front of me.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I end this chapter here. As most may have guessed, or not, I am going to create a whole new ark for the father of David: Past Problem Ark. No idea when I'll do it, but it ought to be something. That's for sure. As for the vision, that will happen. You will find out how when if happens. But can you say it will be his end? As for the reason he could hear his vision, Alucon can hear the visions and see them. However, David can only see, since they switched point of views they both could hear it.
> 
> With that, thank you for reading this installment of The Zengaria! Have a great day/night/morning!


	7. The Rating Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riser finally has the chance at fighting team Gremory and David, what will happen? Will Riser win and marry Rias or will Rias defeat him once and for all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating soooo late, I just forgot about this site. But here is the Rating Game with the jerkoff Riser Phoenix! Begin!

Chapter 7: Rating Game's inevitable fate

"Why are we not at our battle field? Where did the maid go?" I ask slightly confused. Why would she mess with our heads like that?

"We are in a different dimension, and as for Grafia, she is watching. I'll tell you about the dimension thing later." Rias explains.

Kiba shows the sky and how it is a different color. "So how do we plan to take this guy down?" I ask while Issei nods his head in agreement.

"First of all take these." Rias says having Koneko hand out tiny circle things. "These are communicators. First, I want someone to put up traps."

"I'll do it." Kiba volunteers.

"Good. I want Akeno to help a you." With that the two head out. "Now let's see what we can do."

I walk towards the exit. "See you later president. I'm going to spy on Riser."

"Hell no! Get back here!" Rias yells as I keep walking.

Suddenly a loud voice coming from unseen speakers turn on. "Welcome fools...I mean...devils to the Rating Game! The ones that will be announcing the game will be Sona Sitri and Tsubaki. And guess who is watching."

By this point I have stopped walking. "No. Don't let it be him!" Rias whispers.

"That's right! It is the Crimson Satan himself, Sirzechs Lucifer!"

"So Satan is watching. Thank you for the heads up. Not sure if that is very comfortable for me." I say to myself as I continue to...where am I going?

"Your enemy will be at the opposite side of the map."

Convenient. I might want to take the roof on top of the gym to get a good view of the place. That and the fact they probably slammed some of his peerage in the gym. Don't need the extra distraction.

I head toward a ladder that leads to the roof rather quick. Will they see me up here? I am in plain sight up here after all. Who would ignore a guy in a red suit with a strange circle with a knife stabbing a giant dragon shark crossbreed on a roof? If anything, I would be a first target.

A large ceiling window is up here? I get on my knees and crawl over to it. I could see only two girls standing around. Another girl comes into view bellowing at something.

"We know you're there. Come out!" The taller girl with a rook hat says.

How does she know I am here? And maybe she should take her position a little less seriously. The other two girls pull out...chainsaws...what? Issei and Koneko come out from the opposite end of the gym.

I stand up to walk to Riser. "Where do you think you are going boy?"

"Just my luck. A member of what's his face peerage." I say turning to Yubelluna.

She makes a disgusted face. "At least people know who we are. You...what is with that symbol?"

I sigh. "Story you would just love to hear. Unfortunately I can't stay. Bye." I start to move to the edge of the building.

"You little shit. You won't leave this place alive."

I laugh activating one of my first powers. Attacks go right through me now. She summons a five bombs at me. They go right through and exploding the roof and accidentally hitting the rook.

"Riser's rook retire."

"Yeah. Not too bright girl." I comment to a shocked Yubelluna.

"How the hell did you do that?! You must be a decoy!" She looks around frantically.

"Bomb Queen!" Akeno calls out.

She locks eyes on Akeno. "Hello Priestess of Lightning."

"I am once again forgotten. I feel SO wanted." I jump off the building onto the ground.

Minutes later I reach Riser's base. "How did you get here? Whatever...attack him!" A little girl squeaks.

"How cute! A little girl can command something! Just adorable!" I shout to her laughing in the process.

"Screw you! I'll have you know I am the sister of Riser!" She screams literally fuming.

A knight girl rushes me with a sword. I see her clearly, but don't move. I can't get hit at the moment. As she passes through me I throw a ice shard at her leg. It impales her and melts quickly.

"What are you?" The knight girl breaths.

I look her in the eyes. "Me? Let me see...I get the impression you are talking about my race...Zengaria."

Her mouth drops. I turn back to the little girl smiling. She also had her mouth drop. I see Riser out the corner of my eye. I throw up a ice barrier as he fires a fire ball at me. The ice melts so I use the water as a source for a water bomb. I throw it at the knight. It explodes as I close my hand. She spins a little bit to the ground.

"Riser why don't you just wait? Go fight Rias or something. At least wait until I kill you sister." I bellow out to him.

He smirks. "I don't think you can beat her."

"Leave us then!" I hold my arms out. "Wingsuit of Fate!" My red metallic wing span out majestically.

I switch my transparent power with my blue sword and jet at the knight. She blocks my first slash moving her body as I tried to kick her. I continue a onslaught of stabs and slashes only to have her block them all. Kiba runs up behind her stabbing her from behind.

"Riser knight retire."

I jump back to see Issei taking on a few other girls. A battle is going on top of the building between Rias and Riser.

"Kiba, what happened to all the others?" I ask.

"Rias Queen retire."

"Riser's peerage who aren't here are out. Whoever isn't here is basically gone." Kiba replies.

"Oh." I say. I see Yubelluna sneak behind Rias and Asia, who I just realized was there. "Rias! Look out!"

It is too late. She launches hundreds of bombs at Rias and Asia. Riser laughs maliciously angering me. How could he laugh at the pain of another? I understand when it is like falling over some people will be like 'ha ha! Are you okay?' This is different though.

The cloud disappears showing only a nearly naked panting Rias.

"Rias Bishop retire."

By this time Issei had dealt with all the other problems. All we have is Rias, Issei, Kiba and I. They have Riser, Yubelluna and the little girl who claims to be his sister.

I quickly charge the little girl. "I call the little girl! You two help up there!"

They nod running to aid Rias. I kick the little girl in the chest. She falls back in pain. She obviously never got in a fight before.

"Nice. Try besting this!" She spreads her body out in a suggestive way.

I fall back surprised. "This is a fight! Not a orgy!"

A look of irritation flashes on her face before taking a giant Phoenix form. A laughing sound escapes the lips of the bird. "A orgy of your blood sounds great!"

I stand up proud. I'm sure she is using a illusion. She has to be. Only Riser could be capable of this. Even so..."Alright. Check this out!" I put both arms up in the air. "Help me voice in my head!"

All the water or related to water forms above my head. A giant ball of water bigger than she is just beyond my hand! I fly up in the air high enough where I won't be affected. I through the ball making her shriek. "I'm melting! I'm melting! What a world!"

"I swear I'll kill you completely if you make another Wizard of Oz reference!" I yell down to her. All the fighting has stopped down at Riser. I drop to the ground to see why. I drop to my knees. All except Riser is gone. Why don't I ever hear that announcer? Is she even listening? "No...after all they went through...just so Rias didn't have to marry a prick...RISER WILL DIE TODAY! PREPARE TO DIE!"

I flash to Riser running so quick he could not have seen me if he tried. I punch him in his gut only for his to spit out blood. "Prick am I? Die? A little boy can't beat me." He slams my head into his knee then throws me several feet away.

I flip back on balance. "I won't lose! Rias won't ever accept me as a person if I back down! Plus Rina is at home waiting to hear news of how I whipped you to the ground! Death to anyone who gets in my way."

"Give up David! Please, you don't have to prove anything!" The speaker says with Rias on the other end.

She seems to have given up. I thought she wanted to get rid of him. What could he have done to break her like that? From what I can tell she doesn't give up easily. "You've got no idea what you're messing with here. If I do somehow go down, best believe you'll see me again." I finish my speech ignoring Rias please for me to stop.

"Cocky little shit aren't you?" Riser blast a huge flame blast at me giving me no time to do anything do to shock.

The force knocks me back a bit. I look at my clothes that withstood the attack. I look back up to Riser. "My turn." I dodge multiple fire balls running at him. I flip over to his back with the intention of knocking him out. Not doesn't pan out like I want. As I go to hit a vital point he combust into flames. "What?"

"Fall before the mighty Riser Phoenix." He impales a flaming sword in my back over and over and over again.

I start to lose consciousness until I hear the voice of the first Zengaria. "Damn it! Can't you do anything right? I'll give you a power refill. You are not ready for a boost."

All my energy returns also closing my stab wounds. "Riser...does not win yet!"

"WHAT?!" He turn to me in time for my fist to meet his face. A few of his teeth cracks under the force.

"Don't let up David! Do what you did to the scarecrow!" The first Zengaria announces.

I uppercut his jaw making him skyrocket upwards. I jump as he starts to fall and spin around in midair and kick him into the ground. I land only to find him geting up.

"You put up a pathetic struggle. Now FALL!" Riser spreads his body...instead of the Phoenix he creates two other clones of fire. "Be happy you went on this long."

"Well...what do you have to say about this anonymous voice?" I ask.

"I say you are royally screwed."

I sight irritably. "Thanks for encouraging me." Sad part is that is true. I am royally screwed. Well I'm going out in a...wait! Who said I couldn't use sneak tactics? I'll be told off probably, but I can't win in a frontal assault.

"You will not run!" His twins run up in a hurry. They try to grab me, but I jump away summoning what water is left. This will take up the rest of my power refill. "Oh no I don't think so!"

I can't muster anymore than the size of a baseball. One of his clones grabs my face which starts burning. "Aaahhhhhhh!" Reluctantly I move hand on its face and close my fist violently. "DIE!" The the clone holding me dissapears in steam and hissing. "What feels hot?"

I look to Riser who is holding a fireball the size two average houses. "You never should have screwed with me. But make no mistake, it was impressive that you killed one of my clones. Wherever you go to die, say hi to the the leader for me. FIRE BOMB!"

"Huh. Looks like I failed in stopping him. That doesn't mean I will give in though. If I do die, then Rias will just deal. But I seen a future where I destroyed everything! I am not proud, but that means I don't die in this fight!" He throws his ball.

"David! There is still time! Give up!" Rias cries out.

I smile and fly up with the ball following me. So it's going to like that. I stop and attempt to freeze it. It freezes, but it explodes sending ice shards in my body taking me to the grass causing a small crater. "Well...Rias...I...failed...forgive me." I fade out of consciousness seeing a purple or blue light.

"Rias Gremory loses. This is unfortunate, but congrats on your wedding!"

30 minutes later

I jolt up in a the arms of the maid girl. "And I am back to my question. What are you doing?"

"WHAT THE SHIT!" She screams dropping me. I look around at a graveyard...behind me a stone with my name. "How are you alive?!"

I scratch my head. "What do you mean? I was unconscious. What is so strange that you were going to bury me?"

"You never had a pulse for twenty minutes. You are pronounced dead."

"Well take me to the ceremony so I can prove them wrong. Shall we?" She nods still unsure about this. "I'm sure Rias is crying. Take me to her room first. Besides, dead men don't tell no tales. And I am so that means I'm not dead right?"

"Not sure if i understand your logic, but OK. After I take you to Rias I am going to tell the Red Dragon Emperor what's up. Please refrain from trying to fight Riser until he gets there. Take my hand." She holds out her hand patiently.

"I'll be as the Wedding Crasher! Let's go!" I grab her hand. A Gremory circle glows under as we are sent to Rias dressing room.

A few seconds pass and we are in Rias room. "Don't make any noise." She whispers walking to a couple girls with the Phoenix symbol outside a curtain and chops their neck. They both fall unconscious. "Rias dear, are you in there?"

"Yeah...why are you here?" Rias says in between sobs from behind the curtain.

"Checking on you. Bye." She takes her leave in her circle to see Issei.

"Damn you Riser...taking my freedom...now killing my servant...damn it. And it's all my fault. He thought he had to prove that he is stronger than Riser...only to kill himself." Rias is really worked up about it. Wow. "I'll need to destroy something. I'll start with these two whores!"

She jumps from the curtain with a white wedding dress on and a aura that is telling me to take my luck and leave. I can't do that though. Maybe if I come out to talk to her? "I guess the Rias I knew is gone..." I want to pull a prank on her. She'll be pissed off though...oh well! "Where are you Rias!"

The killer aura turns off little. "David..."

Got her attention. "Where are you?" I think I worried her too much. She is on her knees muttering to herself. "There you are." I say smiling.

"Your...dead...how are you here?"

I laugh a bit. "That maid woman said almost the same thing. Where is Riser? I have some unfinished business with him."

She stands up and slaps me. "You will not fight him again. You may be alive, but that doesn't mean you need to go and waste it so fast."

I rub my cheek offended. "Says the one who gave up. Who kept fighting? I was doing this for you in the beginning...now...for myself. Don't plan on seeing Riser alive ever again tonight." I know that is harsh. She needs to learn that there are beings stronger than everyone.

"If you don't stop I'll have you marked as a stray!" Left eye now blood shot. "Be happy I won't be around up there anymore to bother you!" Right eye now blood shot. Rias eyes widen in horror for some reason.

"THAT IS IT! LISTEN YOU SELF CENTERED JERK, MARK ME AS A STRAY! I AM GOING TO KILL RISER LIKE IT OR NOT! NOBODY WILL MISS HIM!" I throw a green pulse at the door with a loud boom. I run out in search of him feeling a change in the air. Minutes later I find him admiring himself in a body mirror. In a voice not my own I call out. "Riser Phoenix! Your time ends now!"

I chuck a blackened pulse at him landing a hit to his head. Blood splatters the mirror and the floor leaving only his lower body. "You didn't kill him. He'll be back in ten minutes." The voice in my head claims.

"I'll take him to a water spot and drown the flaming bird then."

"Look in the mirror at yourself boy." The voice replies.

I walk to the mirror. All I see is me glowing black with red glowing eyes. "I can feel the power. He got what he deserved. I know what is best, he..."

"Are you sure you know what's best? You just ascended to the next rage level nearly killing a immortal. What do you think that you from the future is there for? He went back to correct his mistake of becoming a devil! Unless you do something about this, you will end up with the same fate. You can prevent this future. Except for how it happens...that is what you can't prevent. Now let me ask again, do you know what's best?"

I stay silent for a few minutes. I put my head down in shame. "No I don't...I can't let their death happen so quickly. If I can't stop it, I'll delay it. Thanks for the talk."

With that the black aura and red eyes wear off. We walk to the ceremony hall to wait until they call it off.

"Yo David!" I turn to see Kiba walking up. "I thought you were dead man. What brings you here?"

"Someone blew Riser in half!"

Kiba stares at me. "Really dude?"

"What makes you think it was me?" I ask. He gives me a doll stare. "I see where you are coming from. He'll just regenerate anyway."

I start laughing a little bit. Koneko spots us walking over with the faintest smile. "Here I thought you were dead. Glad to see I was wrong."

"Doesn't anyone care that Riser is hurt?"

I hold my fist out to Koneko. She fist bumps smiling. "How are you OK with that Koneko?" Kiba asks.

"I never liked him." Koneko simply replies.

Something soft and suffocating grabs me from me from behind. Akeno. "I thought you were dead!"

I sigh. "So I've been told."

"I also heard someone took off half Rider's body. I have a hunch it was you huh?"

I laugh nervously. "Jeez. Does everyone I know think I tried to kill him?"

Akeno whispers in my ear. "I bet it was so erotic to hear his body splatter all over." I can imagine Akeno licking her lips.

"On another topic, maybe Riser will stay unconscious for a while until they call off the wedding." I say hopefully.

I spoke too soon. A door burst off its hinges with flames eating the fine wood away. "Well...if he sees me do any of you want to team him?"

They nod their head. Except... Rias falls out? A shouting follows after. "Where the hell is the brat that tried to kill me!? I know you have something to do with it!"

I walk to Rias with my comrades. I pick Rias up slowly. I look down the hall to see Riser looking around rooms furious. "Let's get out of here."

"Say, Temporal Trap, while pointing at him. It'll keep him in this realm for a while." The voice commands.

I point to Riser as Akeno readies the portal. "Temporal Trap." A white flashes around Riser bringing him to his knee. I raise a brow.

The voice grunts. "You never asked for a painless version. Besides, there is no painless version."

I sigh. "It's ready." I carry Rias to the portal. "Thanks for the great wedding everyone! Hope I never see any of your faces ever again!" Akeno calls out to all present.

Seconds later we are in...a room with Issei getting dressed...for combat. I chuckle lightly. "Looks like I am not the only one to have a bone to pick with Riser."

Issei freezes in place. Koneko comments to Akeno. "Why did you send us to the bedroom of a mass pervert?"

She shrugs. "I just wanted to see Issei."

"Pervert?" I didn't know he was a pervert.

Before I can get a answer Rias looks Akeno in the eye. "Back off, he's mine."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard about his rep." Koneko says.

"Please don't tell! At least leave one person to think of me as normal!" Issei begs.

This is weird for sure. "He peaks on all the girls lockerrooms while the girls are changing. I bet you could find some of his porno under his mattress."

"Oh...did not want to know that. Especially the last part." I can't believe Issei would do that...

Issei walks to Rias concerned. "What happened?"

I look at Rias before nodding. I can't imagine he'll take it badly. Rias explains on her side of what happened then I told mine. The others just listen curious as to what they missed.

"...now he can't leave the underworld for some time. Next time we'll beat him back to the underworld though." I finish.

He nods his head in understanding. "I see. Seeing as we are free of Riser and Rias does not have to marry yet, we can continue our day to day lives."

He is really understanding for a pervert. Of course I don't hangout with him ever. "Yes. Except we will have to deal with paranoia of Riser coming back at any moment." I see everyone tense up. "Of course it won't be any time soon. I think."

"Well we'll take that as a good answer. Gives a reprieve from him to focus on other things." Rias explains cheering everybody up. Except Koneko...or so I think. It's hard to tell with a normally emo face. Seriously!

"As much as as I love to sit around in a house I don't know, I have to get going." I walk to his window to open.

"Why are you going to jump out the window?" Issei asks curiously.

I turn my head while opening the window. "I don't think I want to be labeled as gay if I walk out of your room out your front door. Maybe the girls can, but I don't need a school rep yet. Let alone that kind. Let me refresh your memory on school, word gets around quick in a lot of schools."

"He has a point. I'm heading out the window too." Kiba explains.

"Me too." Koneko remarks.

"Why not Koneko? Didn't you say you you liked Issei the other day?" I tease.

She gives the death glare to me full throttle. She grabs the collar of my shirt pulling me up. "What was that bitch?"

Stronger than she looks. "Who? Me? I never said a thing!" She pulls back her fist aiming for my face. "I said you're too cool for Issei!"

She drops me while everyone is laughing. "Good." She jumps out the window with me and Kiba right after her.

Home

I walk in the my home with Rina, dad and Sarah sitting on the couch looking excited. "I'm taking it you told her?"

"No. I seen what happened with that Riser guy. I got dad to spill it. Now it's your turn to spill what happened. "How badly did you whip that douche?" Sarah says all in one breath.

"Nice words! Unless I say you can. Which I did say is good, so tell us!" Dad adds.

I wonder if Sarah has that fire ability yet. Maybe I didn't save her yet. I only trapped Riser in the Underworld for some time.

"Well we totally almost demolished Riser! I was the last one left. Rias gave up for some reason, so I was the last. Me and Riser fight for a few before I screwed myself over by freezing his giant fire ball. It exploded impaling me with ice shards everywhere." A grim look fell over their face. "Then I crashed the wedding! I can't tell you how though. I even trapped Riser in the Underworld! We may have lost, but I got to screw him over. For now on call me Wedding Crasher!"

Sarah leans over to dad and Rina, who has been mostly quiet. "Remind me not to invite him to my wedding." Dad laughs out loud while Rina giggles a little bit.

"So Sarah would you call yourself hot?" I ask hoping to get a rise out of her. Dad knows this and just smiles.

She fakes a offended look. "Of course I am! I'm the hottest person on earth!"

I roll my eyes. "Seriously though, have you got hold of your flame manipulation powers yet?"

Her face pales. "How do you know about that?" She whispers.

"I can see the many possibilities of the future in my sleep sometimes. How much control do you have over it?"

"I have full control over it. Thanks to Alice." She compliments.

"The voice in your head told you its name?" I ask sadly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Figure it out on your own buddy." The first Zengaria repeats in my head.

"My voice won't tell me his if his life depended on it." I reply.

Her face lightens up a hundred degrees. "You can are a elemental user too?"

"No. He is truly like me, he chose to be a Zengaria. He can gain a large variety of abilities. Except he has a cooler outfit." Dad explains.

"And I reached the second stage of outrage." I add. I have no clue of what dad had went through so I can only imagine he knows.

His happy face turns into a frown. "Damn it. I only made it to the first stage. Mind showing us?" His face hardens into anticipation.

I breath out and tap into the power. I feel the black aura burst out with the red glowing eyes burning fear into Rina and Sarah. However dad's jaw dropped in awe.

In my not human voice I ask. "Is this all you wished to see?"

He nods his head slowly. I power down back to my unthreatening human looking form. Dad sighs. "At least you don't have to deal with Riser for the time being."

"That's what I said." I comment smirking. "Anyway, I'm tired. See in the morning."

I walk up into my room leaving the door open for Rina later on. So dad is in fact a Zengaria. I slowly crawl in bed tired out of my mind. So if I am part of all supernatural species then maybe that is why Rina treats me better than most. Because I am like her a little bit. This is too much for my head. Just clear my mind a bit...

"Hey buddy. Got time to talk?" The voice asks in amusement.

"Shut your face." I reply. Rina walks in curling up on my feet. I scratch her head in boredom. She starts making a purring noise surprising me more when her tail and cat ears pop out. "Weird." I whisper under my breath.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. The fight was so short because time flies when fighting. And because I didn't want to drag it out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Ps: it gets better as it goes on. So please stick around! Have a great day/night/morning!


End file.
